Brand New Life
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Oliver et Félicity doivent rentrer après leur voyage pour aider leurs amis et famille. Suite saison 3 également Reviews please !
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma nouvelle fiction ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimez, j'y ai mis du cœur dans celle là, en suivant les conseils et les propositions de certaines personnes, il y aura plus d'actions dans cette fic ( bon pas non plus énorme, mais il y'en aura plus ^^ )**

 **Chapitre 01**

Oliver Queen regardait Félicity dormir à côté de lui, dans la voiture... Ils étaient partis pendant quatre mois, quatre mois où ils avaient été heureux, où ils avaient appris à se connaître, ils avaient parlés d'eux, de leur passé, de leur secrets, ils se connaissaient entièrement maintenant, avaient l'impression de tout connaître l'un de l'autre. Ils auraient aimés rester plus longtemps uniquement tout les deux, mais Oliver avait reçu un appel de sa sœur, sur un tueur en série que personne n'arrivait à coincer, il avait déjà fait cinq victimes. Alors quand il avait raconté sa conversation à Félicity... Tout s'était décidé vite.

 _Flash Back_

 _« On devrait rentrer les aider... »_

 _« Non... Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça... »_

 _« Oliver... Je t'aime, tu le sais, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Mais notre ville a besoin d'aide, ta sœur et nos amis ont besoin d'aide. De notre aide. »_

 _« Félicity... Je ne veux plus de cette vie... »_

 _« Je sais... Tu n'as pas à reprendre cette vie... Juste a aider ta sœur, nos amis et notre ville... Cette fois. »_

 _Il sourit et hocha la tête, ils allaient rentrer, aider leurs amis, tout en continuant comme maintenant._

 _« Il va falloir se trouver un appartement... »_

 _« Tu veux vivre avec moi ? »_

 _« On vit déjà ensemble je te signale. »_

 _« Mais enfin, je veux dire... »_

 _« Hey... On rentre chez nous... On ne change rien d'autre... Notre vie est parfaite... Je ne veux pas changer Félicity... Je te veux toi, rien d'autre. »_

 _Elle sourit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, il passa ses bras derrière son dos et la serra contre lui._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Et là, elle dormait paisiblement, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à Starling. Elle avait conduit la première partie du voyage et avait besoin de dormir. Oliver aimait la regarder dormir, même si il devait se concentrer sur la route. Quand ils avaient décidés de partir, au début Oliver était nerveux, pas qu'il doutait de son amour pour elle, non, ça il était sur de l'aimer, plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne, il avait juste peur... De lui dire encore une fois, à chaque fois qu'il lui disait ça se finissait mal...

 _Flash Back_

 _Oliver regardait Félicity qui observait la mer, elle adorait la mer et c'était une chose de plus qu'il avait apprise chez elle... Ils étaient partis depuis neuf jours déjà... Neuf jours où il avait été heureux, où il faisait de son mieux pour la rendre heureuse aussi. Lors de leur première nuit, juste avant de s'endormir, il l'avait entendu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, il avait sourit et l'avait serré contre lui mais n'avait pas pu lui répondre, les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge._

 _Ce jour là, alors qu'elle regardait la plage, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas sa présence, il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras, mais elle se détacha de lui. Il ne comprenait pas, elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard lui fit mal... Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu cette lueur dans ses yeux... Elle semblait... Triste._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »_

 _Elle hésita un moment avant de répondre, ne sachant pas comment lui faire part de ce qu'elle ressentait, de ce qui lui faisait si peur... Elle baissa finalement les yeux, voulant éviter toute confrontation, mais il posa un main sous son menton pour la faire le regarder._

 _« Félicity ? »_

 _« Tu ne m'as pas répondu... »_

 _« De quoi ? »_

 _« Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais... Plusieurs fois... Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu... Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi simplement... »_

 _Il la fit taire en collant ses lèvres aux siennes, il passa ses bras dans son dos et la rapprocha de lui, elle ne le repoussa pas cette fois et répondit à son baiser avec autant de passion, crochetant ses bras autour de sa nuque, entrouvrant les lèvres afin de sentir la langue de l'homme qu'elle aimait s'y glisser sans hésiter. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, à s'embrasser, s'enlacer, se caresser. Quand le besoin d'air se fit ressentir, ils finirent par se séparer mais Oliver la garda près de lui._

 _« Je suis désolé... C'est juste... Qu'à chaque fois que je te l'ai dit... Ça s'est mal fini... La première fois, au manoir... La seconde après notre rencard foireux. La troisième avant la montagne... Je crois... Que j'ai peur te de le dire à nouveau... »_

 _Elle posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

 _« Il ne se passera rien Oliver... Parce que cette fois... Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne fuirais pas. Jamais. »_

 _Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, juste l'un contre l'autre, elle comprenait sa peur, elle attendrait autant de temps qu'il le voulait, elle voulait juste être avec lui. Mais Oliver ne voulait plus attendre, il devait lui dire... Il fallait qu'elle sache._

 _« Je t'aime... Félicity, je t'aime tellement... »_

 _Elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement, ça lui avait manqué de ne plus l'entendre le dire._

 _« Je t'aime aussi. »_

 _Et depuis, il le lui disait souvent, très souvent, il ne passait pas un jour sans lui dire, même si c'était juste un « moi aussi » ou un « autant que moi », il le lui disait, il n'arrivait plus à ne pas lui répondre, et elle adorait ça, tout comme il adorait l'entendre lui dire qu'elle l'aimait._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Une fois arrivés en ville, Oliver réveilla doucement la jeune femme en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, il descendit la main doucement et Félicity s'éveilla sous la caresse de ses doigts dans son cou. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sourit en le voyant. Elle se redressa légèrement et ferma les yeux en faisant une légère grimace... Dormir dans une voiture était loin d'être le plus confortable. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit un immeuble de plusieurs étages.

« On est arrivés ? »

« Oui... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient entrés dans le petit appartement qu'ils avaient loués avant de revenir, ce n'était pas l'idéal mais ils avaient pris le premier qu'ils avaient trouvé afin d'avoir un pied à terre en ville. Félicity voulut aller sous la douche mais Oliver avait d'autres idées, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sourit et répondit à ce

baiser avec plaisir.

« Tu n'es pas fatigué ? »

« Si... Mais j'ai vraiment très très envie de toi... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre ayant tout autant envie que lui, mais elle voulait le faire languir un peu.

« Moi j'ai surtout envie d'une douche... »

Il descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, à cet endroit qu'elle aimait tellement.

« On peut faire les deux... »

« Tu me tentes... »

« C'est le but. »

Ils finirent par se diriger vers la douche, enlevant au passage tout les vêtements qu'ils portaient. Ils sortirent plus d'une heure plus tard, enfin rassasié l'un de l'autre et s'installèrent sur le canapé, ça leur semblait étrange de revenir, depuis quatre mois, ils étaient partis, sans regretter un seul instant d'être partis, sans regretter d'être juste tout les deux. Mais là, ils étaient rentrés et pourtant ils étaient heureux. Oliver vit le dossier de l'affaire du tueur en série que Laurel leur avait laissé. Il le prit et le mit entre eux deux. Il l'ouvrit et vit de quoi il s'agissait.

Cinq jeunes femmes avaient été retrouvés à minuit toutes les deux ou trois nuits. Assassinées, torturées... C'était vraiment horrible. La police n'avait aucune piste, aucun suspect, aucun témoins. Personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas de points communs, blonde, brunes, afro-américaines, caucasiennes... Aucune ressemblance physique. Puis Oliver remarqua quelque chose, une chose qui le fit se bloquer.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Elles ont la même date de naissance... »

« Oui, je sais. Laurel me l'a dit au téléphone... »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! »

« Parce que je te connais Oliver, tu m'aurais dit de rester là bas... »

Voyant la panique dans le regard de son petit ami, elle se redressa et se mit devant lui. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui sourit.

« Oliver, tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle, ok ? Et si je ne peux pas tu restes avec quelqu'un. »

« Oliver... »

« Promets-le moi. »

« Je te le promets. »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre alors qu'on vient de se trouver... »

« Ok Oliver... Ça va aller, ne panique pas alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé, s'il te plaît ne fait pas ça... Ne commence pas à flipper... S'il te plaît... Pour moi. »

Il ferma les yeux un instant, tenta de se calmer et la serra dans ses bras, elle avait raison, il ne devait pas paniquer, il devait veiller sur elle mais surtout sauver les futures victimes de ce tueur en série. Félicity savait qu'il serait inquiet en sachant que ses femmes étaient nées le même jour qu'elle. Mais ils devaient revenir, il le fallait.

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, le couple se rendit à la nouvelle planque de l'équipe. Il n'y avait personne pour le moment, Théa assurant une commande du Verdant et Laurel travaillant sur un dossier. Bien que John leur manque, ils savaient tout les deux qu'il n'était pas près de revenir vers eux, Oliver comprenait, il attendrait.

Félicity s'installa à l'ordinateur alors que Oliver se décida à s'entraîner un peu, après tout, après quatre mois de jogging et de câlins à deux... Oliver n'avait pas vraiment pratiqué d'entraînement intensif. Plus tard Oliver prévint la jeune femme qu'il allait le chercher le déjeuner. Elle ne lui répondit pas, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était concentrée sur son travail. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui posa un baiser sur la joue, elle lui fit un sourire et lui dit de revenir vite.

Quand il revint une demi heure plus tard, Oliver trouva la jeune femme toujours sur son ordinateur à tenter de trouver d'autres points communs entre les victimes. De trouver des victimes potentiels... En dehors d'elle bien sur. Il posa les sacs repas sur le bureau, loin de l'ordinateur pour ne pas se faire enguirlander. Elle ne le remarqua pas, toujours les yeux rivés à son écran. Il sourit et s'installa sur la chaise en face d'elle, il la regarda, le sourire aux lèvres, il aimait tellement quand elle était si concentrée, depuis qu'il la connaissait, la voir s'affairer sur un clavier le rendait heureux, le faisait sourire. Il aimait tellement la voir ainsi. Au bout d'un moment il commençait à avoir faim, alors il se décida à l'appeler.

« Félicity, ça va être froid. »

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui, voyant les sacs à côté de son homme. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

Oliver passa ses mains derrière son dos et la rapprocha de lui avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Je suis revenu il y a une heure environ... »

« Oh... Je crois que je me suis laissé absorber... »

« Comme toujours... »

Ils sourirent avant que Oliver ne replace une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Ça m'a manqué... De te voir si concentrée sur ton ordinateur... Tes yeux plissés quand tu te concentre, ta petite moue avec ta bouche quand tu ne comprends pas. »

« Ce n'est pas mon meilleur jour... »

« Mais moi je l'adore... J'ai craqué pour ça dès le début... »

« Menteur... »

« Hey... Je ne te mens pas... J'avoue que mon amour pour toi a mis du temps avant que je le comprenne... Que je puisse mettre des mots dessus... Mais je craquais sur toi... J'aimais tes petites mimiques, ton babillage, tes sourires, tes regards, quand tu me rembarrais... J'aimais tout ça, tu étais la première personne a me rembarrer... »

« Pas même John ? »

« Non... Parce que quand c'était toi... Je sentais, que je ne pourrais pas aller contre toi. C'était trop dur... Tu m'as ensorcelé... Pauvre de moi... »

« Bon à savoir... Je pourrais continuer de jouer de ça quand tu refuseras de m'écouter... »

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Qu'on me vienne en aide alors... »

Elle sourit à son tour et l'embrassa passionnément avant d'entendre des pas juste derrière eux.

« Ollie ! »

Ils se séparèrent à regret alors que Théa arriva en courant pour enlacer son frère. Oliver lui rendit cette étreinte, sa petite sœur lui avait manqué. Félicity prit un sac repas et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son restaurant chinois préféré. Oliver la connaissait trop bien. Oliver alla s'asseoir près de Félicity qui lui tendit une boite de repas. Théa était heureuse de voir son frère si épanoui avec Félicity, depuis son retour de l'île, pas une fois, elle ne l'avait vu aussi heureux. Après quelques minutes de discussion autour de ce repas partagé en famille, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de parler de ce qui les avait ramené en ville.

« Pas d'autres pistes alors ? »

« En plus de leur date de naissance, il n'y a pas vraiment de point commun aux victimes. Toutes jeunes, jolie, talentueuse. Mais le domaine diffère selon les jeunes femmes. L'une est mannequin, une autre pianiste, une autre peintre, la quatrième nageuse professionnelle et la dernière pilote de course... »

En voyant son frère serrer tendrement la main de la jeune femme, Théa comprit que son frère savait.

« Alors tu sais ? »

« Que ces femmes ont la même date de naissance que Félicity ? »

« Oui... »

« Il est hors de question qu'elle reste seule... »

« T'en fais pas... Laurel en a parlé avec son père, deux flics resteront en bas tout le temps, seules quelques personnes seront autorisées à rentrer ici. »

« Attends attends... Lance sait pour ici ? »

« C'est un accord qu'il a fait avec sa fille, ne pas interférer dans nos affaires à condition de savoir où il peut la trouver. »

Plus tard dans la journée, Félicity avait appris l'existence de six femmes nées à la même date et résident en ville. Elle les avait localisé et la police les avait placé sous protection. Une femme restait introuvable pour le moment. Une jeune cadre d'une petite entreprise en pleine essor.

« Les hommes de mon père sont en bas. On peut y aller. »

« Ok. »

Oliver n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée de laisser Félicity seule ici alors qu'un homme pouvait lui faire du mal... Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pas du tout. Voyant son regard inquiet, elle fit un petit signe à Théa et à Laurel pour qu'elles les laissent un moment seuls. Elles le firent et Félicity s'approcha de lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Oliver, vas-y... »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi... »

« Je sais... Et ça ne changera pas. Et puis en plus de ces deux policiers, tu m'as appris quelques petites choses pour me défendre... Bon certes, je ne suis pas très douée, mais je saurais résister jusqu'à ton retour. »

« Ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plaît. »

« Oliver, vas-y... On est revenu pour ça. Cette femme a besoin d'aide. »

« Ok... Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir rejoindre les filles.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez la jeune femme qui avait disparu, l'appartement avait été dévasté, totalement, il y avait des traces de sang mais pas suffisamment nombreuses pour qu'il y ai une suspicion de meurtre, pour le moment, la jeune femme, Katie Davis avait juste disparue. Ils allaient repartir quand Oliver entendit la voix de Félicity dans son oreille.

« Oliver ? »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai peut-être trouvé où il va l'emmener... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Les corps des autres victimes ont été trouvé à des endroits différents, et selon la cartographie de la ville, ces endroits représentent une partie d'une constellation... Donc Katie devrait se trouver quelque part au Nord du parc qu'il y a près de là où vous êtes. »

« Ok, on y va... »

Toutes les forces de police durent se rendre sur les lieux et Oliver était plus qu'inquiet, de savoir Félicity seule... Soudain il entendit Lance au bout de l'oreillette.

« Capitaine ? Félicity va bien ? »

 _« Ne t'en fait pas, elle va bien, je vais vous rejoindre... Mais quelqu'un est venu la protéger. »_

« Qui ? »

Un moment de silence...

 _« Salut Oliver... »_

« John ? »

 _« Arrête ce monstre... Je veille sur elle, je te le promets. »_

Oliver était rassuré, de savoir que son ami était venu veiller sur Félicity malgré leur mésentente en ce moment. Il savait que quoi qu'il se passe John Diggle ne laisserait rien arriver à Félicity.

« Merci John... »

 _« Sois tranquille. »_

« Merci. »

Félicity était heureuse de revoir son ami, quand Lance l'avait appelé parce que toutes les voitures devaient se rendre au parc, elle avait été heureuse, elle savait que John en voulait encore à Oliver mais il était quand même venu.

« Désolée John... Oliver est trop inquiet... »

« Je le serais aussi... Si un type tuait des femmes avec la même date de naissance que Lyla... »

« Merci d'être venu. »

Un silence s'installa, tout deux mal à l'aise de se retrouver en présence de l'autre, certes ça leur avait manqué de ne pas se voir, mais John en voulait toujours à Oliver, et ça Félicity le savait.

« Tu sais... Après notre départ... On a beaucoup parlé... Il s'en veut, énormément. »

« Je m'en doute, mais j'ai du mal à effacer ce qu'il a fait. »

« Lui aussi... Il a fait... Des cauchemars, atroces pendant des semaines... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il rêvait qu'il ne pouvait rien empêcher, rien du tout, que tout le monde mourrait... Toi, Lyla, Théa, moi... Nous tous. Il se réveillait en hurlant... »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Ça va mieux... Il en fait encore de temps en temps... Mais moins intense qu'avant... »

La jeune femme se souvint d'une fois, environ deux semaines après leur départ, ils étaient sur une petite plage de la côte ouest, dans un petit cottage. Un matin elle s'était levée avant lui, c'était rare, il avait tellement l'habitude de se réveiller tôt que pas une fois elle n'avait eu le plaisir de le voir dormir à ses côtés le matin, mais là, elle pouvait le voir dormir, il était si paisible, si calme. Elle avait été à la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide quand elle l'avait entendu crier dans son sommeil. Elle était sortie de la cabine de douche, avait enfilé un peignoir sans prendre la peine de se sécher avant de courir dans leur chambre, il s'agitait dans tout les sens, essayant de repousser quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle s'était assise sur le lit, tout près de lui, avait posé ses mains sur ses joues pour le calmer, mais rien y faisait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je suis restée près de lui... Il était terrifié... Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, pas une fois... Crois-moi... Oliver est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse... Mais dans ces moments, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver face à un enfant... »

 _Flash Back_

 _« Oliver, je suis là... Tout va bien. »_

 _Il se débattait, essayait de la repousser, mais elle l'en empêchait, elle posa ses bras autour de lui et le berça doucement, comme un enfant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues... Elle se sentait tellement impuissante devant son état... Elle aurait aimé le rassurer, qu'il se réveille, qu'il se sente en sécurité. Au bout d'un moment, il se réveilla en hurlant son prénom._

 _« Félicity ! »_

 _« Je suis là... Je suis là Oliver, tout va bien. »_

 _Elle s'était mise à califourchon sur lui, ses bras dans son dos, tentant de le calmer, tentant de le rassurer. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches au début, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la voir partir, comme s'il craignait de la voir disparaître._

 _« Tu étais... »_

 _Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, il ferma les yeux à ce contact essayant de reprendre une respiration normale._

 _« Chut... Je suis là... »_

 _« Je ne veux pas te perdre... Ni toi, ni personne d'autre... »_

 _« Tu ne perdras jamais Oliver, je te le promets. »_

 _Commençant à refaire face à la réalité, Oliver passa ses bras derrière son dos pour la serrer contre lui, pour la sentir entièrement près de lui. Il lui raconta son cauchemars où il se réveillait seul, elle n'était plus à ses côtés et il se souvenait qu'elle ne le serait plus jamais et que personne ne le serait non plus... Il voulait la voir, il l'appelait, mais il était seul._

 _« Je suis là... »._

 _« J'ai cru que ce n'était pas un rêve cette fois... »_

 _« Je suis désolée... Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait si peur... »_

 _Il cacha son visage dans son cou et inspira son odeur, il voulait sentir sa présence tout autour de lui, savoir qu'elle était là, qu'elle ne partirait pas. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le rassura autant que possible._

 _« Je vais avoir besoin de temps je pense... »_

 _« On a tout notre temps Oliver... »_

 _« Je pensais que c'était derrière moi tout ça... »_

 _Elle se sépara de lui doucement, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et essuya une larme qui avait réussi à s'échapper._

 _« Tu ne peux pas effacer toutes ces années en quelques jours... Mais il faut que tu saches, que tu comprennes... Que je suis là, que je ne compte aller nul part. Je serais là quoi qu'il arrive Oliver... Même si je ne suis pas physiquement là... Que je suis sortie où juste en train de préparer le petit déjeuner... Je suis là... »_

 _Elle posa une main sur son cœur, il sourit et posa son front contre le sien... Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras, si bien quand elle était là. Il ne savait pas quoi dire face à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, alors il lui juste une chose qui résumait tout._

 _« Je t'aime... »_

 _Elle sourit, l'embrassa tendrement et posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Il la serra dans ses bras cherchant du réconfort qu'il trouva quand elle lui murmura doucement..._

 _« Je t'aime aussi. »_

 _Fin Flash Back_

John voyait que son amie avait du mal à reparler de ce souvenir, ça l'avait marqué, de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait aussi désemparé, aussi effrayé...

« Après ça... Je n'osais plus me lever avant lui... J'avais peur qu'il refasse ces cauchemars. »

« Ça ne pardonne pas ce qu'il a fait... »

« John... Il s'en veut, horriblement, je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner... Je te demande de le comprendre, ce qu'il a fait... A sauvé de nombreuse vies... Y compris celle de Lyla. »

« Tu lui as pardonné toi ? »

« Oui... Parce que ce qu'il a fait a failli le détruire, a failli le tuer... Et pourtant il a continué, pour toi, pour moi, pour Théa... Pour chaque personne de cette ville... »

John se mit à sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »

« Toi... Je savais que lui et toi vous finiriez enfin par être ensemble, même si vous avez mis le temps. Mais rien a changé... Tu le défends toujours. »

« Je l'aime... Rien ne changera ça, peu importe ce qu'il fait, je l'aime toujours plus. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment, puis le temps passa et Oliver ne donnait pas de nouvelles, Félicity commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour lui, elle savait qu'il manquait d'entraînement, et là il repartait déjà en mission. John s'approcha et lui prit la main qu'il serra tendrement, pour la réconforter.

« Je ne suis pas prêt à lui pardonner pour le moment... Mais je suis sur d'une chose, il revient toujours pour toi... Il l'a toujours fait. Alors ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Il avait raison. Oliver allait revenir... Comme toujours. Deux heures plus tard, Oliver, Théa et Laurel revenaient au repère. Félicity vit d'abord les filles revenir, heureuse de savoir ce tueur enfin hors d'état de nuire. Puis elle vit Oliver, il allait bien aussi, il n'avait l'air d'avoir aucune égratignures.

Mais Félicity n'était pas si heureuse que ça... Bien sur, elle était heureuse de savoir que la jeune femme allait s'en sortir, que ce tueur en série allait finir ses jours en prison, mais il y a quelque chose qui la rendait malheureuse... Oliver semblait différent, son regard était différent, il avait aimé cette mission, avait aimé recommencer à faire comme avant, à jouer les justiciers. Il était heureux. Alors quand elle le vit, elle ne sut pas quoi faire, quoi dire, il arriva près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, elle lui rendit son étreinte bien qu'elle soit perdue dans ses pensées.

Ce soir là, ils étaient rentrés chez Théa, la jeune Queen voulait passer un peu de temps avec son frère, alors ils avaient acceptés. Et alors qu'il dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, Félicity le regardait, elle le voyait si calme, si détendu. Elle se demandait si maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus, maintenant que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait de nouveau goûté au plaisir d'être un justicier, il ne voudrait pas recommencer... Et elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre encore. Elle ne pouvait plus passer au second plan... Ne le supporterait plus, elle ne voulait plus ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris entre eux. Elle avait connu le bonheur d'être à ses côtés, d'être avec lui et ne voulait pas qu'il la rejette encore, ça lui ferait trop de mal. Il lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec elle et être un héros... Elle se demandait ce qu'il ferait, ce qu'il choisirait... Félicity espérait qu'il la choisisse elle, même si elle savait qu'il aimait être un héros... Ne voulant pas le laisser faire ce choix, elle décida de choisir pour lui... elle ne voyait qu'une chose à faire... Partir avant qu'il ne lui dise que c'était fini...

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Félicity n'était pas là. Il se leva et s'habilla, la cherchant du regard, mais elle n'était pas là. Oliver n'était plus effrayé de se réveiller seul, il préférait se réveiller avec elle à ses côtés, mais il ne faisait plus ces cauchemars aussi fréquemment. Oliver ne s'inquiéta pas de son absence... Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le petit mot posé sur la table de cuisine.

 _ **Oliver,**_

 _ **Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi...**_

 _ **On aurait pas du revenir.**_

 _ **C'est fini.**_

 _ **S'il te plaît, ne reviens pas me chercher...**_

 **Tada ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? La suite bientôt, quand elle sera finie, je dois encore bidouiller^^**

 **Reviews s'il vous plaît, ça m'inspire et ça m'aide !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ^^ Merci aux personnes qui ont laissés des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ^^**

 **Chapitre 02**

Il ne comprenait pas, ce devait être une mauvaise blague, une blague de très mauvais goût, il sortit son portable et appela celle qu'il aimait, aucune réponse, il recommença toujours rien, encore une fois, sans résultat... Il ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Pourquoi le quittait-elle ? Pourquoi elle arrêtait leur relation ? Pourquoi elle laissait juste un petit mot sans lui laisser la chance de demander des explications ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fait ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête et aucune réponse ne venait... Oliver envoya valser tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Théa descendit en courant se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Quand elle vit le carnage sur le sol, elle fit attention de ne pas se couper en retrouvant son frère. Ce qu'elle vit la déstabilisa, vraiment, elle n'avait jamais vu Oliver aussi perdu, aussi triste, les yeux rouges, des larmes coulant sans qu'il n'essaye de les retenir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Elle m'a quitté ! »

« Ollie... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu devrais aller lui parler... »

« Elle ne veut pas de moi. Elle ne veut plus, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! »

« Va lui parler... »

Théa savait, pourquoi Félicity avait quitté son frère... Elle avait su, après la mission, que la jeune femme allait quitter son frère. Elle avait vu le regard de Félicity quand ils étaient rentrés, elle avait vu sa peur de le perdre, sa peur qu'il la repousse bien qu'il l'ai prise dans ses bras, elle avait su que la jeune femme allait partir craignant que ce soit son frère qu'il lui dise que c'était fini... Théa ne pensait pas que Félicity agirait si vite, elle pensait avoir le temps de lui parler avant...

« Ollie... Il y a quatre mois tu as choisit Félicity... Et la vous revenez et la première chose que tu fais, c'est de t'impliquer dans une mission... Que pense-t-elle à ton avis ? »

« J'ai fait ça uniquement car vous aviez besoin d'aide. »

« Ollie... Va lui parler. »

« Elle m'a quitté... Pourquoi... »

« Félicity t'aime, plus que tout, crois-moi. Elle est perdue... Tu dois la rassurer, lui dire que c'est elle qui compte plus que tout. »

Elle laissa son frère seul dans la cuisine, Oliver était perdu, vraiment, comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il était revenu pour redevenir un héros, il ne le voulait pas, il voulait être avec elle comme ces dernier mois. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il voulait être près d'elle. L'aimer comme elle l'aimait... Enfin, si elle l'aimait encore.

Cette nuit là, Oliver eut énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans le lit en se disant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, que quand il ouvrirait les yeux, elle serait là, elle le prendrait dans ses bras et le rassurerait comme elle le faisait à chaque fois... Il se disait qu'il entendrai s voix prononcer son prénom de cette façon qu'il aimait tellement... Mais quand il ferma les yeux... Il se revit à Nanda Parbat... Il se revit avec elle, leur première nuit... Même s'il pensait que ce serait la seule. Il était heureux à ce moment là, car elle était là, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, elle venait de lui ouvrir son cœur... Mais Ra's avait d'autres plans... Il ne comptait pas laisser son héritier être heureux... Oliver se retrouva avec le corps de celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras... Il se réveilla en hurlant son prénom. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que c'était un cauchemar, il vit une silhouette près de lui... Pendant quelques secondes, il crut que c'était elle qui était revenue, qui était près de lui, qui n'était jamais partie... Mais ce n'était pas elle. C'était Théa, sa petite sœur, qui semblait horrifiée de voir ce que son frère vivait.

« Laisse-moi Théa... »

« Oh non Ollie, je ne te laisse pas ! »

« S'il te plaît... J'ai besoin d'être seul... »

« Non, non et non ! Tu ne veux pas être seul... Tu veux être avec elle, ne me dis pas le contraire, je sais qu'elle te manque. »

« Elle m'a quitté... »

La voix de son frère se brisa, Théa en voulait à Félicity d'être partie comme ça même si elle comprenait un peu.

« Elle m'avait promis... »

« Tu dois aller lui parler... Elle te manque, tu l'aimes, ne dis pas le contraire. »

« Elle me manque... »

« Ollie... Elle est partie simplement parce qu'elle est persuadée que tu vas finir par lui dire que c'est fini. »

« Jamais je ne ferais ça ! »

« C'est à elle que tu dois le dire, pas à moi... Elle a eu peur et a fait ce qu'il faut pour se protéger... Mais toi aussi tu as fais des erreur avant... Elle t'a pardonné à chaque fois... Va lui parler, et pardonne-lui. »

Il mit deux jours avant de se décider à aller la voir, non pas qu'il ne veuille pas, mais parce qu'il ne craignait sa réaction, qu'elle le repousse. Mais il ne supportait plus d'être loin d'elle, ne supportait plus de ne pas se réveiller le matin avec elle dans ses bras, de ne plus sentir son odeur partout autour de lui, de ne plus la toucher, de ne plus la serrer dans ses bras, de ne plus sentir sa présence quand un cauchemar arrivait... Il devait lui dire qu'il ferait comme elle voudrait, qu'il ne l'approcherait plus si elle le voulait, mais qu'il devait être sur que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il arriva finalement au pied de l'appartement qu'ils louaient le temps d'en trouver un mieux. Il monta les marches, ne voulant pas patienter jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur arrive. Il arriva devant la porte et se mit à frapper.

Félicity était sur son canapé, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il le fasse, qu'il vienne la chercher et qu'il lui dise qu'elle avait tort. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi en écrivant ce mot, en partant, pour elle c'était un moyen de se protéger, un moyen que cette fois, ce ne soit pas lui qui la quitte, elle ne le supporterait pas, elle ne pouvait pas supporter son regard sur elle au moment où il lui dirait qu'il voulait redevenir celui qu'il était avant.

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler depuis deux jours, à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à les arrêter, une petite chose lui faisait penser à Oliver, juste une petite chose, voir le café qu'il préférait dans le meuble de la cuisine. Voir son parfum de glace préféré dans le congélateur, voir une de ses chemises dans l'armoire. Sentir son odeur sur son oreiller... Elle se lavait même avec son gel douche pour avoir une partie de lui sur elle... Il lui manquait tellement... Elle voulait le voir, elle avait besoin de lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas y aller. Elle devait le laisser être celui qu'il voulait... Même si ça signifiait qu'il soit sans elle.

Elle finit par entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, après avoir entendu plusieurs coups, elle fut surprise de le voir sur le pas de la porte, surprise de voir qu'il était là... Surprise de voir qu'il avait l'air aussi malheureux qu'elle... Oliver put voir ses yeux rougies, ses joues humides, elle semblait dévastée. Il était venu lui parler, lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fait une belle connerie en le quittant mais qu'il ne ferait rien contre sa volonté, il était tellement furieux de sa décision... Mais quand il la vit, il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de dévorer sa bouche avec la sienne, de la serrer dans ses bras, de la tenir serrée contre lui. Il fut surpris de sentir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, bien au contraire, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra aussi fort qu'elle put. Il posa ses mains sous ses jambes et la souleva dans ses bras. Il la plaqua doucement contre le mur tout en continuant de l'embrasser, à bout de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer. Il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Félicity... Pourquoi es-tu partie... Tu m'avais promis... De ne pas me quitter... Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai vu ton regard... Après la mission... J'ai vu que ça t'a manqué tout ça... »

« Tu as tort... C'est toi qui me manque... »

« Oliver... Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi parce que tu me l'as dis... Si tu es heureux en tant... »

Il la coupa dans ses paroles en l'embrassant, légèrement au début avant que ça devienne beaucoup plus passionné, il la serra dans ses bras et elle déplaça ses mains en bas de son dos pour le serrer contre elle, quand il se détacha d'elle, elle eut mal... De voir qu'il semblait loin d'être heureux, vraiment loin... Il semblait triste, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Félicity, je t'aime... Tu me manques... Je t'en pris reviens... Reviens et dis-moi que tu m'aimes encore... »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas... Qu'elle semblait hésitante, il l'embrassa de nouveau, bien plus tendrement cette fois, elle répondit à son baiser de la même façon et finit par se détacher de lui, elle vit son regard, perdu, effrayé, triste... Elle s'en voulait tellement d'être à l'origine de ce malheur.

« Je t'en pris... Dis-moi que tu m'aimes toujours Félicity... Que tout ça n'est qu'une erreur et que...

Cette fois c'est elle qui l'embrassa, tendrement avant de se séparer de lui. Elle s'en voulait, énormément, de lui avoir fait du mal, elle pensait que c'était le mieux... Pour lui. Mais elle avait eu tort... Elle devait vite effacer ce doute de la tête de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle devait lui dire, lui faire comprendre que rien avait changé...

« Je t'aime... »

Il sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois avant de la conduire jusqu'à la chambre. Ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils avaient été séparés, mais elle lui avait tellement manqué, ça leur avait tellement manqué. Il continua de l'embrasser alors qu'il la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il l'embrassa sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, posait ses mains où il pouvait. Il sentit ses bras derrière son cou qui le rapprochèrent plus d'elle. Il détacha ses lèvres d'elle le temps qu'il lui retire son chemisier et qu'elle fasse de même avec son T shirt. Il avait besoin de la rassurer, de lui dire à quel point elle était importante pour lui.

« Je t'aime... Je n'aime que toi, le reste je m'en fiche. »

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver... Tellement... »

Quand ils firent un de nouveau, à ce moment où leurs regards se sont croisés, à ce moment unique qu'ils partageaient... Félicity sut qu'elle avait fait une terrible erreur, qu'elle avait eu tort de ne pas lui faire suffisamment confiance... Où plutôt... Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle... Elle ne put retenir quelques larmes de couler malgré elle, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'ils continuaient de se mouvoir en parfaite symbiose. Quand elle sentit les vagues de plaisir déferler en elle, quand elle le sentit la rejoindre, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser passionnément. Il lui rendit cet étreinte en souriant avant de se laisser tomber sur elle.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, la rapprochant de lui le plus possible posant un baiser sur son essuya le reste des larmes qui avaient coulé, ses mains caressant ses joues au passage. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer et elle avait l'air de tellement s'en vouloir. Oliver lui avait pardonné, il l'aimait trop pour lui en vouloir. Ils restèrent un moment en silence avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

« Comment as-tu pu croire ça ? »

« Oliver... »

« Comment as-tu pu croire que je préférerais que tu me quittes ? Que je préférerais revivre comme avant ? »

« Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais... Alors avant que tu me quittes... Je me suis dis que je devais le faire... »

« Je ne veux pas te quitter... Jamais... Ces quatre mois passés avec toi... M'ont rendu plus heureux que jamais... Et ces deux jours loin de toi... Ont été un vrai enfer. »

« Pardonne-moi... »

« Ne me refais jamais ça Félicity... Je t'en pris. »

« Je te le promets. »

« C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin, rien d'autre. »

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement, il sourit et la serra contre lui. Elle lui avait tellement manqué mais elle savait qu'une chose avait changé et ils devaient en parler.

« Écoute... Je ne veux pas te priver de ça Oliver... Je sais que tu aimes... »

« Hey... Arrête... J'aimais avant, mais maintenant, je ne veux plus vivre comme ça, je veux être avec toi, c'est tout. »

« Mais... »

« Je pense les aider... Quand ils auront vraiment besoin de moi... Sinon, je les laisserais se débrouiller seuls. Je veux une vie normale... Mais surtout, je veux être avec toi... »

« Je veux être avec toi... Oliver... Plus que tout. »

« Alors n'y pensons plus, oublions tout ça. D'accord ? »

« Oui. »

Il la serra contre lui oubliant ces deux jours de cauchemars, ces deux jours sans elle, ces deux jours où il avait cru l'avoir perdu.

Le lendemain matin Oliver tendit le bras espérant trouver Félicity contre lui, mais il se leva brusquement en ne sentant que les draps froids à côté de lui. Il regarda autour de lui, il était bien dans l'appartement, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il se leva enfila son caleçon et sortit de la chambre, il devait la voir. Il la vit en train de boire un café, elle portait le T shirt qu'il avait la veille. Oliver s'approcha d'elle et elle sourit en sentant ses mains se glisser sous le vêtement.

« J'ai cru que tu étais partie... »

« Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Ce n'est rien... J'ai juste pensé que j'avais rêve nos retrouvailles... »

Elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser passionnément, il sourit sous ses lèvres et passa ses bras sous ses fesses avant de la faire s'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, bouche contre bouche, lèvres contre lèvres, langues contre langues. Sentant que le besoin d'air allait se faire ressentir, Oliver glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme qui gémit doucement à ce contact.

« Ne me quitte jamais... »

« Jamais Oliver... Je te le promets. »

Il posa ses mains au creux de ses reins afin de la rapprocher encore plus de lui, elle sourit en sentant l'effet qu'elle lui faisait dès le matin, elle gémit en le sentant contre elle.

« Bonjour... »

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément, il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à faire l'amour n'importe où, mais en la sentant baisser le caleçon qu'il portait, il sut qu'elle le voulait autant qu'il la voulait.

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oliver, je te préviens que tu as dix secondes avant de te décider... Sinon, je te laisse comme ça ! »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se glisser doucement en elle. Il la serra contre lui, voulant à tout prix plus de contact avec elle. Il voulait être totalement en elle, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, à faire l'amour pendant de longues minutes qui leur parurent durer des heures, perdus dans le regard de l'autre, perdus l'un dans l'autre, ils étaient heureux. Quand elle sentit enfin cette chaleur et ces vagues de plaisir si familière, elle sentit Oliver passer ses mains dans son dos afin qu'elle se retrouve littéralement dans ses bras, elle passa ses bras dans son cou et il l'allongea totalement sur le comptoir de la cuisine, la tenant dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne le sente se libérer en elle. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à reprendre leur souffle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse tendrement et qu'il l'aide à se redresser.

Il la porta jusqu'à leur chambre avant de la coucher doucement, elle ferma les yeux et se colla à lui, il lui ouvrit ses bras et restèrent ainsi.

« Je ne partirais plus Oliver, je te le promets. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi... Et je ne me lasse pas de t'entendre me le dire... »

« Moi non plus. »

Oliver parla de sa discussion avec sa sœur, du fait que Théa ai compris les raisons de son départ. Félicity parut surprise et Oliver la sentit se tendre. Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et posa un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Moi qui voulais bien m'entendre avec ta sœur... Ça commence mal... »

Il sourit et posa un léger baiser sur son front.

« Elle ne t'en veut pas... Elle t'a comprise et même soutenue, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui... »

« Je suis contente. »

Félicity se rapprocha encore plus de lui, il sourit et passa son bras autour d'elle pour avoir un maximum de contact avec sa peau, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Ils restèrent un moment sans bruit avant que le jeune homme ne brise le silence.

« Je ne veux plus vivre ici Félicity... »

Elle se redressa, fronçant un peu les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« C'est chez nous... »

« Non... C'est un petit appartement que Laurel nous a trouvé... Je veux un chez nous, un vrai chez nous, un qu'on choisira tout les deux. Un qu'on aimera tout les deux. »

Elle sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Il l'embrassa aussi et lui demanda si elle acceptait qu'ils se trouvent un appartement à eux, un vrai chez eux.

« Seulement s'il n'est pas dans ces grands immeubles super haut... Je déteste les hauteurs... »

Il se mit à rire et roula sur elle l'embrassant passionnément voulant de nouveau ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Quand ils allèrent chez Théa un peu plus tard dans la journée, la jeune femme fut ravie de voir que son frère avait décidé de suivre son conseil, Oliver était parti depuis quelques heures, mais il était déjà tellement différent, il était heureux, les yeux brillants de bonheur, brillants de joie, brillants d'amour, et Théa pouvait voir qu'il brillait la même lueur dans ceux de Félicity.

« Je suis heureuse que tout soit arrangé. »

« Désolée Théa... J'ai juste... »

« T'en fais pas... Je te comprends. »

Le couple passa la soirée avec Théa, le jeune femme voulait tout savoir de ces quatre mois de voyage, ils n'avaient pas trop eu le temps d'en parler avant.

Les mois passèrent, le couple avait trouvé un appartement non loin de celui de Théa où ils s'y étaient installés assez rapidement, un vrai appartement confortable et pas seulement un petit pied à terre temporaire, ils voulaient reprendre leur vie où il l'avait laissé durant leur voyage. Cela faisait sept mois qu'ils étaient rentrés, et tout allait pour le mieux. Félicity avait retrouvé facilement du travail dans l'ancienne entreprise de Ray. Elle avait sourit en lui apprenant la nouvelle, lui disant que cet endroit devait lui être destiné, elle finissait toujours par y revenir. Oliver lui avait repris la direction du Verdant avec sa sœur et la boite de nuit devenait de plus en plus branchée, et marchait de plus en plus.

Oliver avait aidé quelques fois Théa et leurs amis, de loin parfois, avec eux d'autres fois. Mais le plus souvent, ils arrivaient à se débrouiller seuls. Au tout début, quand il les avait aidé, Oliver pouvait voir que Félicity doutait encore qu'il finisse par choisir cette vie, mais il finissait toujours par la rassurer, un sourire, un regard, un baiser... Et elle se sentait de nouveau comme la plus importante à ses yeux... Et c'est ce qu'elle était. Maintenant quand il les aidait, Félicity était comme avant... Extrêmement inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, inquiète qu'il ne revienne blessé ou qu'il ne revienne pas... Mais il revenait toujours.

Théa ne reconnaissait plus son frère... Quand il était rentré de l'île, elle l'avait trouvé différent, mais maintenant, elle savait que c'était à cause de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, et puis il était devenu Arrow, du coup, il était encore plus différent. Mais depuis qu'il était avec Félicity, il était encore différent, mais cette fois, elle était heureux qu'il soit comme ça, plus ouvert, il parlait, sortait, souriait, riait. Il était l'homme qu'il méritait d'être. Elle était reconnaissante envers Félicity, de rendre son frère aussi heureux, de le rendre aussi libre, aussi vivant. Les deux jeunes femmes passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, surtout quand Oliver devait gérer la boîte.

Ce soir là Félicity rentra plus tard que prévu, une réunion s'était éternisée. Elle rentra doucement dans l'appartement au cas où Oliver dormirait. La nuit précédente avait été longue à cause d'une mission. Six enfants avaient été enlevé et la police n'avait aucune piste. Alors Oliver les avait aidé après que Félicity ai trouvé la piste des kidnappeurs. Les enfants avaient été retrouvés, en vie, ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux en début de matinée après un examen médical. Ils allaient bien.

« Tu es enfin là... »

Elle sourit en sentant deux bras l'enlacer tendrement. Elle se laissa porter par cette étreinte et sourit. Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou avant qu'elle ne se retourne, qu'elle passe ses bras derrière sa nuque et qu'ils ne s'embrassent passionnément. Quand ils finirent par se séparer au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il posa un rapide baiser sur son front, elle avait l'air épuisé.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi... Tu as eu mon message ? »

« Oui, mais tu m'as manqué quand même... Tu es fatiguée ? »

« Complètement... Cette réunion fut d'un ennui mortel... »

Elle sourit, posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il voyait qu'elle était épuisée, alors bien qu'il la vit enlever sa robe, bien qu'il la vit à moitié nue dans leur salle de bain, il se retint de la rejoindre. Il allait aller dans leur chambre quand il entendit sa voix.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne me rejoins pas ? »

Ni une, ni deux, il la rejoignit dans la salle de bain, enleva sa chemise et son pantalon et entra dans la cabine de douche avec elle.

« Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? »

« Pas pour toi... »

Il plongea sur ses lèvres avant d'allumer l'eau chaude puis l'eau froide pour qu'ils ne se brûlent pas. Elle répondit à ce baiser, à cette étreinte. Ils restèrent longtemps sous la douche, à se câliner, à s'embrasser, à faire l'amour en se fichant de tout le reste. Près d'une heure plus tard, elle reposait contre son torse alors qu'il caressait tendrement son dos. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact avant de lui murmurer doucement...

« Je t'aime Oliver... »

Il sourit, l'écarta doucement avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, un léger baiser amoureux.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils finirent par sortir de la douche, ils se séchèrent, elle enfila sa chemise de nuit et se brossa les cheveux sous le regard de son homme qui ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Il la trouvait si belle... Oliver avait enfilé uniquement un caleçon... En la voyant dans sa nuisette, Oliver se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance... Qu'elle soit à lui, qu'elle soit toujours à lui... Quand elle eut finit de se préparer, il la vit bailler, elle avait l'air épuisée, il s'approcha d'elle, passa une mains dans son dos et une autre sous ses jambes et la prit dans ses bras malgré un cri de protestation.

« Oliver ! »

« Tu es épuisée... Je t'ai épuisé. »

« Je te signale que je le voulais autant que toi... »

Il sourit et sortit de la salle de bain, la tenant toujours contre lui. Il la posa délicatement sur leur lit et la rejoignit avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux. Elle vint se coller à lui et posa un léger baiser sur sa poitrine.

« Bonne nuit... »

« Bonne nuit mon cœur... »

Elle s'endormit aussitôt, il la regarda dormir paisiblement pendant un long moment, il avait sommeil mais aimait tellement la regarder dormir, c'étaient ces petites choses qu'il préférait vivre. La regarder dormir le soir, la voir s'éveiller le matin. La voir grognon quand elle n'avait pas assez dormi... Souvent à cause de lui. La voir se préparer le matin, préparer à manger, leur discussion peu importe le sujet. Oui... Oliver Queen aimait la vie de couple, aimait vivre cette vie avec elle. Il n'avait plus peur de rien... Tant qu'elle était à ses côtés.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui de sorte que Félicity eut sa tête qui reposait contre sa poitrine, elle posa une main sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il battait toujours comme ça quand elle était si près de lui. En la regardant dormir, il se promit une chose, jamais il ne laisserait sa sœur et ses amis en danger, il serait toujours là pour les aider... Mais ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, c'était la jeune femme près de lui, contre lui, il ferait tout pour elle, pour la garder près de lui. Elle passerait toujours avant tout le reste.

« Oliver... »

Il pensait qu'elle était réveillée, mais non, elle dormait encore et prononçait son prénom dans son sommeil. Il sourit, posa un baiser sur son front et finit par se laisser porter par le sommeil.

 **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! La suite sera plus longue à venir car j'ai rajouté un chapitre et du coup il est pas finit d'écrire, y'a déjà six pages de faites, mais je dois le finir et surtout l'améliorer, il n'y a que les idées pour le moment =)**

 **N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews, ça motive et surtout ça donne envie de publier plus vite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite !**

 **Bon, un peu déçu, le chapitre précédent n'a pas trop plu à ce que je vois, je n'ai eu que deux reviews, mais bon pas grave, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^**

 **Chapitre 03**

Oliver était en train de zapper sur la TV, assis sur le canapé, ce soir aucune mission n'était suffisamment importante pour qu'il aide sa sœur et leurs amis. Le Verdant était fermé pour une rénovation, il ne rouvrirait que pour le week end, et ce soir Oliver s'ennuyait, Félicity était sortie... Avec un ami à elle, et bien qu'il ai entièrement confiance en elle, qu'il sache qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle ne lui serait jamais infidèle... Il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit avec un autre que lui. Elle était partie depuis près de deux heures et elle lui manquait.

Elle avait revu Eric Keller par hasard, par le plus grand des hasard alors qu'elle faisait quelques courses au supermarché du coin. Eric était un ami qu'elle avait connu quand elle était au collège, il avait déménagé six mois après son arrivée à Vegas et elle n'avait plus eut de nouvelles de lui. Elle n'avait même pas repensé à lui pendant très longtemps et avait eu du mal à le reconnaître, lui par contre l'avait reconnu aussitôt, il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas changé alors qu'elle lui avais assuré que oui.

Eric était arrivé en milieu d'année quand Félicity était en seconde, il était assez timide alors Félicity s'était rapproché de lui, ils avaient les mêmes goûts en matière d'informatique mais elle était beaucoup plus douée que lui. Ils étaient devenus amis, juste amis. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensembles, travaillaient à la bibliothèque ensemble, faisait le chemin jusqu'à l'école ensemble, le retour aussi. En entendant tout ça, Oliver avait sourit.

 _Flash Back_

 _« Et vous n'étiez qu'amis ? »_

 _« Oui Oliver, juste amis... Il était gentil et tout... Mais je ne me voyais pas aller plus loin avec lui... »_

 _« Et lui ? »_

 _« Il m'a demandé d'aller au bal de fin d'années avec lui... Et que si ça se passait bien on pourrait ressortir ensemble... J'ai refusé. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _Félicity essaya de réfléchir un moment, elle n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, ne savait pas quoi lui dire, et ne voulait surtout pas lui mentir._

 _« Sincèrement... Je ne sais pas... J'étais bien avec lui quand on était ensemble, quand on étudiait et tout... Mais j'étais mal à l'aise si ça devenait trop... Intime... »_

 _« Premier coup de cœur ? »_

 _« Même pas... C'est juste... Que j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose... Mais pas une bonne chose... »_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Du coup Oliver était encore moins à l'aise en sachant qu'elle était avec lui, et qu'il pouvait lui cacher quelque chose de grave. Mais elle était sortie quand même, avec lui... Il avait appréhendé cette soirée toute la journée, se demandant où il allait l'emmener, ce qu'ils feraient, ce qu'elle porterait... Il se souvenait de son attente quand elle se préparait dans la salle de bain...

 _Flash Back_

 _Félicity était en train de se préparer, Oliver se demandait ce qu'elle allait mettre, ce qu'elle porterait pour ce rendez-vous avec son « ami », il attendait qu'elle sorte habillé d'une jolie robe peu importe la couleur, elle était belle dans toutes ses robes, dans toutes ses tenues... Elle allait sans doute attacher ses cheveux étant plus à l'aise quand ils étaient noués... Même si lui les préférait détachés, lâchés sur son dos... Elle se maquillerait probablement légèrement... Elle serait magnifique, pour un autre que lui..._

 _Elle finit par sortir de la salle de bain, il tourna les yeux vers elle et fut surpris de la voir vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise rose pale. Ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval. Il s'approcha d'elle, toujours surpris._

 _« Quoi ? Ça ne me va pas ? Quelque chose cloche ? »_

 _Il sourit et caressa tendrement sa joue._

 _« Bien sur que non, tu es parfaite... Je pensais juste... Que tu serais plus... Euh... »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Habillée... »_

 _Elle sourit à son tour et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

 _« Je te signale, que je vais voir un vieil ami... Je n'ai pas à être sexy.. »_

 _« Tu es sexy... »_

 _« Arrête... »_

 _« Tu es vraiment sexy... »_

 _« Oliver... Serais-tu jaloux ? »_

 _« Non... Pas jaloux... C'est juste que je n'aime pas vraiment qu'un autre homme passe du temps avec toi... »_

 _« Ça mon amour... C'est ce qui s'appelle de la jalousie... »_

 _Oliver baissa les yeux vers elle et la regarda en souriant, il était jaloux, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, en tout cas pas à ce point là._

 _« Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu le sais, pas vrai ? »_

 _Il sourit et posa ses mains dans son dos avant de poser un léger baiser sur le front._

 _« Oui je le sais. »_

 _Il la regarda finir de se préparer, se demandant toujours où elle allait, Eric ne lui avait rien dit._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Et elle était partie, mais il n'aimait pas ça, il était jaloux et fière de l'être... Il se redressa quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. La jeune femme entra et sourit en voyant son homme qui l'attendait. Elle alla vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? »

« Toujours... »

Elle lui raconta sa soirée, ils avaient parlés de tout et de rien, de leur vie depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le lycée, même si Félicity se gardait bien de donner certains détails pour elle. Elle avait apprécié de sortir avec Eric ce soir, elle prévint même Oliver qu'elle aimerait le refaire, mais avec lui cette fois.

« Tu es sure ? »

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Disons que je ne serais pas très... Comment dire... Agréable avec lui... »

Elle se mit à rire, elle adorait voir Oliver jaloux. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la serrer contre lui, elle sourit contre ses lèvres et se laissa porter par ce baiser loin d'être innocent. Oliver allait se reculer quand il sentit des mains se glisser sous son haut...

« D'humeur câline ? »

« Tu m'as manqué ce soir... »

« Toi aussi... »

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

Elle dit ça en souriant, sentant pertinemment l'effet qu'elle lui faisait contre son bas ventre. Il plongea sur ses lèvres et la prit dans ses bras avant de la conduire à leur chambre.

Une semaine plus tard, Félicity était de nouveau avec Eric, Oliver aurait du venir mais Théa avait besoin de lui pour une mission. Rien de dangereux mais Oliver était plus entraîné pour ça. Il avait accepté, à regret, il aurait aimé passer cette soirée avec Félicity et son ami qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. La jeune femme portait une robe ce soir là, elle avait eu une réunion importante et avait du faire bonne figure. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer pour se changer.

« Alors ton ami n'est pas venu ? »

« Non sa sœur avait besoin de lui... Il regrette. »

« Il fait quoi dans la vie ? »

Félicity sourit.

« Et bien, lui et sa sœur dirige cette boite ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Et oui, mon homme tient cette boite avec sa sœur. Oliver adore son travail. »

Elle but une gorgée de son cocktail repensant à tout ce que cet endroit signifiait, il avait été l'entreprise du père d'Oliver, le premier repère d'Oliver, leur QG, leur maison, l'endroit où ils se sentaient en sécurité. Et maintenant, même si le QG n'était plus dans les sous sols, cet endroit était une partie de leur vie. De leur foyer. Oliver y tenait beaucoup, Théa aussi, et elle aussi bien entendu.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se sentit mal, très mal... Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle se leva prévenant Eric qu'elle allait se rafraîchir un moment. Ce dernier lui demanda si elle allait bien, mais Félicity savait ce qu'il se passait, elle ne pouvait pas croire que ça lui arrivait, c'était impossible. Eric passa près d'elle et essaya de la retenir mais elle réussi à se dégager et à fuir en sortant son portable... Elle avait été drogué... Elle appela Oliver, il viendrait vite, elle le savait. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne décroche.

« Félicity ? »

« Oli... »

La tête lui tournait, elle entendait le bruit de la musique et également Eric qui l'appelait. Elle essayait de partir mais avait du mal à avancer. La voix d'Oliver résonnait à ses oreilles.

« Mon cœur qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Oliver... Je suis désolée... Je suis... Il m'a... Droguée... »

Elle entendit Oliver dire toutes sortes d'insultes qu'elle ne comprit pas, l'esprit trop embrumé par la drogue.

« Je te rejoins vite, Essaye d'aller dans le sous sol... Je fais vite mon amour, je te le promets ! »

Félicity arriva près de l'entrée du sous sol, Eric était derrière elle, elle réussit à entrer avant de refermer la porte. Son « ami » frappait à grand coup, le bruit raisonnait dans la tête et elle s'écroula au sol.

Oliver et Diggle arrivèrent rapidement au Verdant, ce dernier avait tenu à l'accompagner, sachant pertinemment que son ami aurait du mal à se contenir face à l'homme qui avait droguée celle qu'il aimait. Oliver était paniqué, inquiet, il s'en voulait, Diggle pouvait voir son inquiétude et sa colère et il en était de même pour lui. Félicity était comme sa petite sœur...

« Je te jure Digg... Que si il la touche... »

« Je sais Oliver... Moi aussi. »

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les clients du club, ils savaient que Félicity avait été au sous sol. Ils devaient y aller au plus vite. Une fois devant la porte ils virent Eric qui essayait toujours d'entrer, ils donnait de grands coups dans le porte, essayait d'entrer des codes inutiles, il s'énervait en hurlant qu'il allait finir par entrer et qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait, il lu disait tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire depuis qu'il l'avait revu dans ce supermarché, ce n'était que des horreurs, Oliver ne pouvait pas le supporter... Personne n'était autorisé à parler d'elle comme ça... John devança Oliver et alla agripper Eric, Diggle savait très bien que si Oliver lui mettait la main dessus, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, son ami ne se retiendrait et pourrait le frapper à mort, sans aucun remords et John ne pourrait rien faire, et surtout, il ne voudrait rien faire. Il prit Eric par les épaules et lui donna un coup dans les côtes ce qui le fit s'effondrer au sol. Il sortit son téléphone pour joindre Lance, il devait arrêter ce salaud.

« Trouve-la et ramène-la, je m'occupe de lui. »

« Merci. »

Il entra dans le sous sol, descendit les marches rapidement et alluma la lumière, il n'eut pas longtemps à la chercher, elle était allongée sur le sol juste en bas des marches. Il alla vers elle en courant et la prit dans ses bras, elle essaya de se débattre un peu mais n'avait pas de force.

« Chut mon cœur, c'est moi... Tout va bien... »

« Oli... »

Elle ne put continuer elle perdit de nouveau connaissance, il la souleva dans ses bras et sortit par l'autre sortie du sous sol pour la ramener chez eux. Il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas aller à l'hôpital. Il l'allongea à l'arrière de la voiture et lui mit sa veste dessus, elle semblait gelée... Il se mit ensuite au volant et démarra au plus vite prévenant Diggle qu'il le contacterait demain matin pour lui donner des nouvelles. Sur la route, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, de se dire qu'il aurait du aller avec elle, il aurait du être près d'elle ce soir, il s'était juré de la faire passer avant les missions et là, il échouait, elle avait failli être agressée... Et même pire... Il s'en voulait, il avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille aussi, il ne supporterait pas qu'elle soit furieuse, même s'il le méritait.

Une fois chez eux, Oliver la reprit dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre où il l'allongea et la couvrit. Il ne résista pas à l'envie qu'il avait de se glisser sous la couette avec elle et de la serrer dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, quand Félicity se réveilla, elle avait mal partout, à la tête, à son corps, partout. Elle essaya de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle n'avait que des bribes de souvenirs, elle se rappela le Verdant, se rappela son cocktail, la drogue... Eric... Elle paniqua que le coup se demandant ce que ce salaud avait pu lui faire, jusqu'où il avait été, sentant son estomac se retourner à l'idée qu'il ai pu la toucher, elle courut à la salle de bain afin de vomir le peu qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Elle ne supportait pas qu'un autre l'ai touché... Ne supportait pas d'avoir été trop faible pour qu'un autre puisse la toucher. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire... C'était impossible.

Oliver avait entendu la jeune femme se lever, il était venu la rejoindre et l'avait vu penchée au dessus de la cuvette, il s'approcha d'elle et mit ses cheveux en arrière pour qu'elle ne les salisse pas. Elle pleurait, il pouvait voir des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues. Quand elle eut fini, il lui donna un verre d'eau qu'elle but en silence. Elle n'osait rien lui dire. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui...

« Je suis désolée... »

Il était étonné, pourquoi était-elle désolée ? Il l'écarta un peu, enleva des mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux et lui sourit.

« Pourquoi es-tu désolée mon cœur ? »

« J'ai été stupide... Comment j'ai pu... »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

« Ne le sois pas... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Tout va bien... »

« Mais il m'a... Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens de rien... Oliver et s'il... »

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, des sanglots brisèrent sa voix et il la serra contre lui avant de la porter jusqu'à leur lit, elle devait se calmer avant qu'il ne lui parle. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et essuya doucement ses larmes.

« Il ne t'a rien fait... Tu as réussi à entrer dans le sous sol, la porte était fermée, il ne t'a rien fait mon cœur. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Je te le jure... Je l'aurais tué s'il t'avait touché ! »

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de se rapprocher de lui et de le serrer dans ses bras, elle savait très bien que quand ça la concernait ou que ça concernait Théa, Oliver pouvait tuer sans hésiter, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle comprenait. Il la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il put, il s'en voulait encore tellement, au bout d'un moment il posa un léger baiser sur son front et s'excusa. Elle releva la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Oliver s'excusait.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? »

« Je t'ai promis, que tu passerais avant le reste, tu es ma priorité, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, et là hier... J'ai été en mission plutôt que d'être avec toi... Je suis désolé... »

Elle vit ses yeux briller, il ne pleurait pas mais savait qu'il se retenait, elle s'écarta de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues en lui souriant.

« C'est vrai, tu as été en mission plutôt que de venir à cette soirée... Mais je ne t'en veux pas... Jamais je ne t'en voudrais, Oliver ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est lui le coupable... S'il te plaît... Ne t'en veux pas, je veux oublier. »

« J'aurais du être là... »

« Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, et puis s'il ne l'avait pas fait hier, il l'aurait peut-être tenté à un autre moment... Oliver, je vais bien. »

Il la serra dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un léger baiser, tendre, amoureux. Elle se leva du lit.

« Tu vas où ? »

« A la salle de bain... Même s'il ne m'a rien fait... Je me sens sale... »

Il la vit se diriger vers la douche, il hésita un moment avant de la rejoindre mais son besoin d'être près d'elle était trop forte. Il se leva et entra dans la cabine de douche avec elle.

« Oliver ? »

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

Elle sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Jamais... »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, il avait eu si peur en recevant ce coup de fil, mais elle allait bien elle était dans ses bras et semblait être bien. Quand il se sépara d'elle il prit le gel douche et commença à la laver délicatement en commençant par ses épaules qu'il massa tendrement, puis son dos et le reste de son corps. La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus, elle brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur, elle se retourna dans les bras de son homme et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle le sentit sourire contre sa bouche et répondit à son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard tout les deux à bout de souffle elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, il comprit ce qu'elle voulait, passa ses bras sous ses jambes et la colla doucement contre la paroi de la cabine de douche.

« Je t'aime... »

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver... Plus que tout. »

Il entra doucement en elle voulant faire durer ce moment le plus possible, elle le serra contre elle autant qu'elle put, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, en sécurité, heureuse, aimée, il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait ainsi.

Une heure plus tard ils se trouvaient dans leur lit, collés l'un à l'autre, au bout de quelques minutes la jeune femme se redressa et posa sa main sur la poitrine de son homme. Elle sourit doucement avant de lui dire ce qu'elle avait dans la tête depuis un moment.

« Mine de rien... J'ai vraiment pas de chances avec les hommes... »

Oliver fit mine de bouder en entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Merci ! »

Elle releva la tête et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres en souriant.

« Je ne parle pas de toi idiot... Mais des autres... C'est vrai, mon premier béguin avait déjà une copine, bon ça peut arriver, le second était gay, le troisième c'était Cooper et tu sais bien comment ça s'est fini... Et on ne parle pas de Eric. »

Il posa sa main contre sa joue et l'attira à lui pour un baiser.

« Il y a eu Barry. »

« Quand j'ai rencontré Barry, j'ai craqué pour lui, c'est vrai, je l'aimais bien il était gentil, drôle et j'aimais bien discuter avec lui... Mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas de l'amour. »

« Heureusement pour moi, même si j'étais incroyablement jaloux de lui... »

« Je sais... Mais je t'aimais déjà beaucoup trop. Mais tu sais... Barry est le premier avoir mit des mots sur ce que je ressentais pour toi à ce moment là... Il a su que c'était plus que de l'amitié... »

« Et moi j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer... Quand j'ai cru qu'il te plaisait... »

Elle sourit et reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Tu vois, je n'ai pas eu de chance... Avant toi bien sur. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il repensa à Ray... Félicity sut à quoi il pensait, elle se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur lui passant ses bras autour de son cou, il sourit et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Je ne l'aimais pas... Ray... Je pensais que si je me forçais à l'aimer je finirais par t'oublier, mais je n'ai pas réussi... Et puis Ray avait un énorme soucis... »

Oliver fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Il n'était pas toi. »

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de la faire rouler sous lui.

Plus tard dans la journée, Félicity et Oliver était au poste de police pour faire sa déposition, le jeune homme refusait de la lâcher, Lance s'occupait de l'affaire, quand il avait su ce qu'il s'était passé il avait tenu à aider ses amis, il voyait l'instinct de protection qu'Oliver avait envers elle, il lui tenait la main refusant de la lâcher où qu'elle aille. Il était avec elle. Lance avait enquêté sur Eric et avait découvert qu'il était recherché dans cinq états pour de multiples viols, la plupart des victimes avaient porté plainte mais il avait fuit avant d'être arrêté.

« Comment j'ai pu être si aveugle... »

Oliver se mit devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses joues, il ne supportait pas qu'elle s'en veuille.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Félicity... »

« Non, je veux dire... Je suis une pro pour chercher des infos sur tout le monde... En un claquement de doigts je trouve tout sur un ordinateur... »

Lance fit un léger sourire avant de détourner le regard.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu... »

« Et là je n'ai même pas vérifié si ce qu'il me dit est vrai... »

« Hey mon cœur... Tu as voulut croire un ancien ami... Personne ne te blâme... »

Elle baissa les yeux, elle avait honte, vraiment...

« Je suis une idiote... »

« Pas du tout, je te défends de dire ça ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers Oliver et se colla à lui, elle avait besoin de sentir son contact, elle se sentait mal tout d'un coup. Le Capitaine vit qu'elle ne semblait pas en forme, il approcha un siège et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, mais elle secoua la tête, préférant rester dans les bras de son homme.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Oui... »

Ils finirent la déposition de la jeune femme et rentrèrent chez eux. Ce soir là alors qu'elle dormait Félicity fit un cauchemar, Oliver la sentit remuer dans le lit et s'agiter, il se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras tentant de la calmer au maximum. Elle essaya de le repousser mais il la tint fermement contre lui.

« Je suis là mon cœur, tout va bien. »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut mais fut aussitôt rassurée en sentant qu'elle était dans ses bras. Oliver tenta de la calmer un long moment, le cœur de la jeune femme battait fort, vraiment très fort, elle avait eu peur... De ce que Eric aurait pu lui faire, elle savait que Oliver serait toujours là pour elle, mais si il avait été jusqu'au bout... Elle n'aurait pas été capable de se regarder en face, elle n'aurait pas pu le regarder non plus, elle s'en serait voulut, elle l'aurait perdu...

« J'ai eu peur... »

« Je le sais... Mais tout va bien maintenant... Tu vas bien, il est en prison... Personne ne te fera de mal... »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait peur... »

Elle cacha son visage dans sa poitrine, refusant d'affronter son regard.

« Dis-moi... »

« Non... »

Il s'écarta d'elle un peu, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser tendrement puis plus passionnément. Il la serra contre lui voulant lui montrer que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne risquait rien.

« Dis-moi... Félicity, tu as été là pour effacer toutes mes peurs, tu m'as aidé à surmonter tout ce que j'ai vécu, tu sais tout de moi et pourtant tu ne m'as pas quitté... Je veux être là pour toi, je suis là pour toi... »

Elle inspira un bon coup avant de se décider à lui parler, il avait raison, il lui avait tout dit, lui avait fait confiance, elle devait lui faire confiance aussi.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu surmonter... S'il m'avait... »

Et là il comprit, certes elle allait bien, Eric ne lui avait rien fait, mais elle ne pouvait se demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait réussi... Si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se cacher... Il la serra doucement avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

« Ça aurait été dur, très dur... Mais j'aurais été là, à chaque seconde, il t'aurait fallut du temps... Et peut-être même de l'espace... Je t'en aurais laissé même si ça m'avait fait mal. »

« Je t'aurais perdu... »

« Jamais ! »

Il se redressa et se retrouva complètement sur elle, il posa ses bras de chaque côté d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement, elle répondit à son baiser même si elle craignait encore qu'il ne s'éloigne.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais... Tu m'entends ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Félicity, quoi qu'il se passe, je serais toujours là. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle, il accepta volontiers cette étreinte et la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que Oliver ne se rende compte qu'elle s'était endormie, il sourit mais ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de la réveiller.

Il fallut quelques semaines à la jeune femme avant de ne plus faire ses cauchemars, mais ses peurs ne survenaient que la nuit, la journée elle était la même jeune femme pleine de vie qu'elle était en temps normal, et ce n'était pas toutes les nuits, juste de temps en temps et Oliver était là pour elle, il arrivait à chasser ses mauvais rêves parfois sans même la réveiller. Le procès d'Eric l'avait condamné à perpétuité, le procès avait été assez rapide et Félicity n'avait même pas eu à témoigner, ses précédentes victimes étaient suffisamment nombreuses pour le faire plonger.

Oliver avait eu peur cette nuit là... Il avait eu peur de la perdre, de ne plus la revoir, mais elle allait bien et ils étaient toujours plus qu'heureux. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas heureux depuis leur départ de Starling, il était heureux depuis qu'il la connaissait, était heureux quand elle était là, était heureux en sa présence, et ce depuis qu'il était entré dans son bureau, être avec elle, l'aimer, vivre avec elle, le fait qu'elle l'aime... C'était du bonus, le plus beau bonus qu'il puisse rêver avoir, mais être avec elle, c'était tout ce qu'il rêvait, il ne demandait rien d'autre. Alors quand ce soir il la vit sortir de leur salle de bain, une simple nuisette sur le dos il sourit, il lui tendit la main et elle le rejoignit avec plaisir, elle se blottit contre lui alors qu'il referma ses bras sur elle.

 **La suite très bientôt ( enfin je vais essayer ^^ )**

 **Reviews please, ça me motive vraiment !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite tout le monde ^^ j'espère que vous allez aimer ^^**

 **Chapitre 04**

 _Un an plus tard..._

Félicity était dans sa salle de bain, à faire les cents pas, elle attendait les résultats de son test, depuis quelques jours elle se sentait fatiguée, nauséeuse, vidée, de plus elle avait un retard dans ses dernières règles, un très grand retard auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention à cause d'une grippe qui l'avait cloué au lit pendant plusieurs jours. Du coup, elle n'avait pas fait attention à prendre sa pilule pendant quelques jours... Et là, elle se doutait fortement de ce qu'il se passait, Oliver n'était pas au courant, pas encore. Elle craignait de lui dire... Mais avant fallait-il être sur qu'elle soit enceinte...

Son téléphone sonna... Trois minutes étaient passées. Elle s'approcha du test, le prit dans ses mains et vit les deux petits traits présents sur le bâtonnet... Elle le lança à travers la pièce, il s'arrêta sur le mur et se fracassa en plusieurs morceau... Félicity se baissa en pleurant... C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas leur arriver. Avec Oliver... Jamais ils n'avaient parlé d'avoir un enfant, jamais. Pour eux, tout ce qui comptait, c'était eux, leur vie à deux, leur famille à deux avec leurs amis aussi, et Théa bien sur. Ils étaient si heureux depuis près de deux ans... Tellement heureux... Et là, elle risquait de tout perdre... Pour un enfant qui n'était même pas attendu... Ni même désiré.

Elle était furieuse, contre elle même, pas contre Oliver, il ne se doutait de rien, elle était furieuse d'avoir oublié sa pilule, furieuse d'avoir été malade, furieuse d'être si stupide. Elle s'en voulait tellement, elle se disait que maintenant à cause de sa connerie, la vie d'un enfant était en jeu, sa vie de couple aussi... Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, Oliver était sa vie, il était tout pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de tout foirer entre eux, elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui dire qu'elle attendait un enfant alors qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé... Et s'il pensait qu'elle en avait fait exprès ? Et s'il refusait de la revoir après ? Et s'il lui en voulait ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire... Elle frappa rageusement du poing contre la porte mais se fit mal... Elle secoua son poignet et le passa sous l'eau froide.

La jeune femme resta un moment dans la salle de bain avant de se lever et de sortir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire... Même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlés, cet enfant était là... Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre Oliver, jamais. Elle alla dans la cuisine et sortit des glaçons du réfrigérateur afin de les poser sur sa main. Oliver rentra à ce moment précis et alla vers elle en voyant sa main blessée.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je suis trop maladroite... »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle hésita une seconde mais sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

« J'ai juste trébuché... Et je me suis cogné, tout va bien. »

Il sourit à son tour et alla chercher une pommade et un bandage pour maintenir sa main. Il la soigna délicatement et posa un léger baiser dessus une fois qu'il eut terminé. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire... Pour le moment, elle voulait juste profiter de son homme... Elle lui parlerait plus tard.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Félicity n'avait pas encore parlé à Oliver, elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Ce soir là, ils étaient chez Lyla et Diggle, Sara venait d'être couchée. John avait fini par pardonner à son ami, il avait mit du temps, mais désormais tout était comme avant. La jeune femme était dans le jardin, en train de prendre un peu l'air, elle réfléchissait toujours, à ce qu'elle devait faire...

« Félicity ? »

Elle se tourna vers son amie qui venait de la rejoindre.

« Désolée, je rentre bientôt. »

« T'en fais pas, nos hommes sont en train de discuter, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. »

« Tu as des soucis ? »

Lyla sourit et se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

« C'est à toi que je devrais dire ça. »

Félicity se mordit la lèvre, elle savait, Lyla savait... Après tout, son amie avait déjà été enceinte, elle connaissait bien les symptômes.

« Tu sais ? »

« Je m'en suis douté l'autre jour au restaurant avec Théa et Laurel... Tu n'as bu qu'un cocktail sans alcool... Ce soir tu as refusé du vin... Tu es sortie prendre l'air... Félicity... Tu es enceinte ? »

La jeune femme soupira, ferma les yeux et inspira ensuite une bouffée d'air frais.

« Oui... »

« Oliver le sait ? »

« Non... Ne lui dis pas. »

« Il doit le savoir Félicity... »

« Je sais... Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire... »

Lyla vit que son amie était vraiment perdue, totalement même, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle vint la serrer dans ses bras et la rassurer.

« Tout va bien se passer tu verras... Mais tu dois lui dire... Ce bébé est à vous deux que je sache, il doit savoir. »

« On a jamais parlé d'enfant Lyla... Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne le supporterais pas. »

« Alors que vas-tu faire ? Je ne sais pas de combien tu es enceinte, mais tu vas finir par prendre du ventre, votre bébé va finir par se voir. »

« Je ne sais pas... J'ai même pensé... A avorter, sans rien lui dire, sans qu'il ne sache jamais rien. »

Lyla la regarda, choquée que son amie ai pu penser ça.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas le faire ? »

« J'en sais rien... Je suis perdue Lyla... Totalement perdue. Mais Lyla... Si je dois choisir entre l'homme que j'aime et ce bébé qui n'est même pas désiré... Je choisis Oliver, sans hésiter. »

« Félicity... »

« J'ai pris rendez-vous... La semaine prochaine... Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire... »

« Attends une seconde... Tu me dis que la semaine prochaine tu vas avorter ? »

« Non... J'ai juste pris rendez-vous, je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais le courage de le faire... Je suis terrifiée Lyla... Je ne peux pas perdre Oliver, jamais... Je verrais ce que le médecin me dira... Mais si j'avorte... Tu pourras être là ? Je ne peux pas le dire à Oliver... »

« Tu es mon amie, et je te soutiendrais toujours... Mais là... Félicity, ne me demande pas d'être complice de ça... Oliver t'aime, il comprendra... »

« On a jamais parlé d'un enfant ! Jamais... C'est un stupide accident, ni lui ni moi ne voulons ce bébé... »

Lyla entendit la voix brisée de son amie quand elle eut fini de parler... Elle la vit aussi essuyer rapidement une larme sur sa joue. Malgré ce qu'elle disait, Lyla pouvait voir que la jeune femme était perdue, qu'elle se retrouvait entre deux personnes qu'elle aimait. Oliver, l'amour de sa vie, son tout... Et ce bébé qu'elle avait déjà appris à aimer.

Ce que Félicity ne savait pas, c'est que Oliver avait tout entendu, il était venu les chercher pour le dessert, il était surpris, très surpris. Félicity était enceinte, elle attendait leur enfant et ne savait pas quoi faire, elle pensait à avorter, à ne jamais lui dire. Elle le choisissait lui... Plutôt que cet enfant... Que leur enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Une chose seulement... Lui parler, lui dire qu'il savait, qu'ils en discutent tout les deux. C'est leur enfant, ils devaient en parler ensemble.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, Oliver lançait des regards à Félicity qui continuait d'agir comme ci de rien était, mais pourtant maintenant tout était différent, ils attendaient un enfant. Étrangement, maintenant Oliver se rendait compte de plusieurs petites choses qui aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, le verre de vin qu'elle prenait quand ils dînaient au restaurant avait fait place à un jus de fruit ou à de l'eau, la semaine passé, elle avait du rester au lit pendant deux jours tellement elle était épuisée. Elle mangeait plus que d'ordinaire, beaucoup plus. Il aurait du savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas... Mais une chose était sur... Sans le savoir, bien qu'elle ai dit à Lyla qu'elle pensait à avorter... Félicity aimait cet enfant, il le savait, sinon elle ne prendrait pas le soin de ne pas boire d'alcool, elle ne ferait pas attention à bien se reposer...

Quand ils rentrèrent, Oliver était décidé, il devait lui parler, il devait lui dire qu'il savait pour le bébé.

« Félicity ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'ai entendu... »

Elle se bloqua d'un coup, sachant immédiatement de quoi il parlait, elle savait qu'il était au courant pour le bébé. Elle était dos à lui et refusait de se retourner, elle n'était pas prête à lui faire face, elle ne voulait pas faire face à son regard.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle, toucha doucement ses bras et la fit se retourner. Elle pleurait... Il essuya ses larmes et posa un baiser sur son front.

« Tout va bien se passer... »

« Je suis désolée... »

« De quoi ? »

« J'ai oublié cette foutue pilule pendant près d'une semaine... Je suis désolée... »

« Ce n'est rien... »

Elle s'écarta de lui, refusant de le regarder, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Ce n'est pas rien... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Oliver ? »

Il se rapprocha de nouveau et la serra dans ses bras.

« Quand je t'ai entendu parler avec Lyla... Je n'ai pas su quoi faire, je n'ai pas su si je devais venir te parler ou attendre... J'avais peur... Et puis je t'ai entendu me choisir plutôt que ce bébé... Mais s'il te plaît... N'avorte pas... Félicity, je ne le veux pas. »

Elle était surprise d'entendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle avorte, elle leva les yeux et regarda dans les siens...

« Quoi ? »

« C'est notre enfant... Il ou elle grandi en toi... Il ou elle est vivant. N'avorte pas... »

« J'ai cru que... »

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Quand il s'écarte, les mains toujours sur les joues, il sourit.

« Chut... Je sais ce que tu croyais, mais tout va bien, je veux ce bébé, je l'aime déjà, je vous veux tout les deux. »

Félicity était surprise, mais tellement heureuse qu'il lui dise cela, elle aimait ce bébé qui grandissait en elle, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, ne voulait pas perdre ni Oliver, ni leur enfant... Elle le voyait lui sourire, attendant sa réponse.

« Je l'aime aussi Oliver... Je veux qu'on le garde. »

« Alors tout va bien. »

« J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. »

« Je sais, mais ça n'arrivera pas. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, se réconfortant, elle avait eu peur de lui en parler, de lui dire par peur de le perdre. Mais il ne comptait pas les abandonner, ni elle, ni le bébé.

« Tu en es à combien ? »

« Aucune idée... J'ai juste fait un test de grossesse... Enfin... J'en ai fait plusieurs... Un chaque jours presque depuis près d'une semaine... »

Il sourit, mais ce n'était pas sincère, elle avait du être perdue toute seule, il aurait aimé qu'elle lui en parle avant, mais il comprenait.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De ne pas te l'avoir dit ? »

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui sourit, sincèrement cette fois.

« Non... Mais tu aurais du me le dire, c'est notre bébé à tout les deux. Et même si j'aurais sans doute été très surpris... Je l'aurais bien pris... »

« Je suis désolée... »

« Ne t'excuse plus... On va avoir un bébé... Et même si j'ai la trouille... Je suis heureux. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête avant de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Il va falloir aller voir un médecin... Et je parle d'un bon médecin... Mais de ce médecin que tu avais prévu de voir la semaine prochaine... Personne ne touchera à ce bébé... »

Elle sourit, leur bébé ne se voyait même pas qu'il était déjà super protecteur avec lui. Elle pensa à son gynécologue qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, il serait surpris de la voir.

« Je prendrais rendez-vous demain. »

Félicity était épuisée, toutes ces émotions, toute cette soirée l'avaient beaucoup fatiguée. Oliver la prit dans ses bras malgré ses protestations qu'il fit taire par un baiser.

« Laisse-moi prendre soin de vous deux. »

« Tu vas être de ces hommes qui surprotège leur petite amie enceinte ? »

« Totalement. »

Elle sourit, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la conduire à leur chambre et de l'installer sur le lit. Elle se déshabilla et enfila un vieux T shirt avant qu'il en fasse de même... Préférant rester torse-nu. Il la rejoignit sous la couverture, elle frissonna et se colla à lui voulant profiter de sa chaleur corporelle.

« Félicity, je veux prendre soin de vous deux... J'ai été aveugle... Je suis désolé. »

« Hey... Ne le sois pas... Je ne t'ai rien dit, j'ai tout fait pour te le cacher. »

« Oui... Mais à partir de maintenant, je prends soin de toi et de notre bébé. Tout ce que tu veux demande-moi... »

« Hum... »

Il sourit en la voyant réfléchir. Elle semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose.

« Dis-moi... »

« C'est idiot... »

« Je m'en fiche, dis-moi. »

« Le dessert de ce soir... Je voulais du chocolat... »

Oliver se mit à rire en repensant à la tarte aux pommes qu'ils avaient eu. Il sortit du lit en lui disant qu'il revenait. Elle s'enveloppa dans les couvertures en l'attendant. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un pot de crème glacé au chocolat et deux petites cuillères. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et ils commencèrent à manger. Oliver ne voulait plus passer à côté d'aucun moment important de la grossesse, que ce soit une envie ou autre. Il voulait participer à tout. Puis Oliver se souvint du matin où elle l'avait vu blessée à la main...

« Au fait Félicity... »

« Oui ? »

« Ta blessure à la main... Tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité, pas vrai ? »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste, elle regrettait de lui avoir menti alors qu'ils avaient promis qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun mensonge entre eux.

« J'ai... Lancé le test qui s'est cassé contre le mur... Mais j'étais furieuse... Alors j'ai cogné ma main contre la porte... »

« Tu aurais pu te casser la main... »

« Je sais... Mais... »

Il lui prit la main et y posa un léger baiser dessus avant de la serrer contre lui.

« Allez, on oublie... Notre bébé est là, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Je t'ai menti, je suis désolée... »

« On oublie, tu as eu peur, ça arrive... »

Elle ferma les yeux et se blotti contre Oliver qui l'enserra doucement de ses bras. Il posa une main sur son ventre encore plat et s'allongea à son tour, leur bébé était là, en train de grandir doucement dans le ventre de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, d'ici quelques mois, ils tiendraient leur bébé dans leurs bras, ils l'aimeraient plus que tout... Bien que ce soit déjà le cas.

Le lendemain matin, Félicity se réveilla, elle allait mieux que la veille, se sentait libérer d'un poids que son homme sache pour le bébé, et encore plus qu'il veuille le garder autant qu'elle. Elle se leva après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue pour téléphoner à Lyla. Elle alla dans le salon pour la joindre, ne voulant pas réveiller son homme. Quand Félicity annonça la nouvelle à Lyla, celle ci fut ravie d'entendre que tout allait s'arranger, qu'Oliver le prenait bien.

« Lyla ? »

 _« Ah tu vas bien ? »_

« Oui, ça va. »

 _« Vous avez parlé ? »_

« Oui... »

 _« Alors qu'a-t-il dit ? Félicity, je veux savoir ! »_

La jeune femme sourit en posant une main sur son ventre, se rappelant que leur enfant grandissait en elle.

« On garde le bébé... »

 _« Super ! Je suis trop contente, tu vois tu n'avais pas à avoir peur. Oliver n'est pas du genre à te laisser tomber. »_

« Oui... Je pense que j'ai du mal à avoir en confiance en moi... »

 _« Oliver t'aime, n'en doute jamais. »_

« Je le sais... Je l'aime aussi. »

 _« Et maintenant vous allez avoir un enfant, c'est génial ! »_

« Oui... »

 _« Tout va bien se passer tu verras, et puis on vous aider si vous avez besoin John et moi, ne vous en faites pas. »_

Elle sourit de nouveau, se disant qu'elle ne connaissait rien à la maternité, mais elle savait que Lyla la soutiendrait, l'aiderait si elle lui demandait, elle lui donnerait des conseils, lui dirait quoi faire quand elle paniquerait... Lyla était son amie et elle avait déjà connu ça.

« Merci Lyla. »

La jeune femme sentit les mains d'Oliver venir l'enlacer tendrement. Elle se retourna, le téléphone toujours collé à son oreille. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

 _« Tu es toujours là ? »_

« Oui Lyla, je suis là. Oliver vient de se réveiller. Je te laisse. »

 _« Ok, passez nous voir bientôt. »_

« Promis. A bientôt. »

Elle raccrocha et passa les bras autour du cou de son homme qui lui sourit.

« Lyla ? »

« Oui... Elle est heureuse pour nous. »

« Je suis heureux aussi. »

« Moi aussi... Même si j'appréhende beaucoup... »

« Ne t'en fais pas, on s'en sortira, je pense que tout les futurs parents passent par là... Ce ne sera pas facile tout les jours, mais on sera de bons parents, j'en suis certain. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Parce que la première chose qu'il faut, c'est aimer son enfant... Et j'aime déjà ce bébé... Tellement. »

Elle sourit et toucha tendrement son ventre encore plat.

« Je l'aime aussi. »

Elle posa son front contre son épaule, se rappelant soudain l'abandon de son père quand elle était petite. Elle avait tellement souffert de son absence, bien sur, elle savait que Oliver ne la laisserait jamais, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y repenser.

« Jamais je ne vous abandonnerais lui et toi... Je te le promets... »

« Je le sais... C'est juste... »

Il la repoussa doucement et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

« Dis-moi... »

« J'aime tellement notre bébé... Et il n'est même pas encore là, quand il ou elle sera né, on l'aimera encore plus... Mon père disait qu'il m'aimait... Mais comment on peut abandonner un enfant qu'on aime si fort... »

Il la serra dans ses bras et se promit d'effacer ses doutes, ses peurs au fil du temps, il lui promit de lui prouver à chaque secondes que cet enfant serait leur trésor et que rien ni personne ne leur prendrait leur bonheur.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Elle sourit, lui aussi, il joignit sa main à la sienne qui reposait toujours sur son ventre avant de murmurer doucement.

« Ne t'en fais pas bébé... On t'aime très fort. »

Le couple passa les semaines, les mois qui avançaient à préparer la venue de leur enfant, la première échographie leur avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de cinq semaines, c'était le tout début. Oliver avait été déçu... Juste un peu... Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit enceinte de plus longtemps pour qu'ils aient moins de temps à attendre avant la naissance. Félicity lui avait dit que comme ça ils auraient plus de temps pour préparer sa venue... Alors depuis, ils préparaient la chambre de leur bébé. Tout était prêt, les meubles étaient achetés, la literie, les vêtements, et même du matériel de puériculture, tout était prêt pour la venue de leur enfant. John avait aidé son ami à préparer la chambre du bébé, ils y avaient passé des jours, elle était parfaite maintenant. Idéale pour accueillir leur enfant.

« J'en peux plus... »

« Patience... »

Elle se tourna vers Oliver en lui lançant ce regard qu'elle lui faisait quand elle boudait. Il adorait ce regard... Même s'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser dans ces cas là.

« Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui a un bébé de plus de trois kilo dans le ventre ! »

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle, passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour la tenir contre lui. Il posa la main sur son ventre et caressa doucement pour calmer leur bébé qui remuait. Félicity se détendit un peu à ce contact, leur bébé était très remuant depuis quelques jours, trois jours plus tôt, Oliver l'avait même conduite à l'hôpital suite à des contractions, mais c'était une fausse alerte. Elle n'était pas dilatée, ils avaient du rentrer chez eux.

« Le médecin a dit que tu pouvais accoucher n'importe quand... Ils te déclencheront si ça tarde trop... »

« Je veux la tenir... »

« Je le sais... moi aussi. »

Oliver sourit en pensant à leur petite fille, à quelques jours de la naissance, ils n'avaient toujours pas de prénoms pour leur princesse. Ils ne tombaient pas d'accord, alors ils avaient décidé d'attendre de la voir avant de se décider.

« Après tout... Tu l'as eue toute à toi pendant neuf mois... »

« Tu es jaloux ? »

« Non... Mais je veux la sentir moi aussi... »

Elle sourit et s'allongea sur lui, leur fille était vraiment très remuante ce soir, la jeune femme était fatiguée. La grossesse s'était très bien passé, à part les petits maux de grossesses habituels tout allait bien pour Félicity comme pour la fillette, enceinte de près de neuf mois, la jeune femme était heureuse, bien que fatiguée. Oliver était au petit soin avec elle, toujours à veiller à ce qu'elle se repose, à ce qu'elle mange ce qu'elle veut, à ce qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop avec son travail. Il prenait son rôle très au sérieux et très à cœur. Quand lors d'une mission, elle avait du les aider à localiser un trafiquant de drogue, Oliver avait tenu à ce qu'elle le fasse de chez eux, pour ne pas trop se fatiguer, elle avait fini par accepter, préférant elle aussi le confort de leur appartement à celui du repère.

 _Flash Back_

 _Oliver n'aimait pas que Félicity prenne part aux missions, certes elles n'étaient pas fréquentes, mais il n'aimait pas, surtout depuis qu'elle attendait leur enfant... Leur petite fille, ils savaient que c'était une fille depuis tout juste une semaine et il était tellement fière de leur princesse._

 _Ce soir là, ils avaient la preuve qu'un trafiquant de drogues allait faire une grosse livraison dans un lycée du coin d'ici quelque jours, ils devaient à tout prix empêcher ça. Félicity devait se rendre au repère pour les localiser. Mais Oliver la retint doucement par le bras._

 _« Où tu comptes aller comme ça ? »_

 _« Au repère... Localiser ce type et permettre à mes héros préféré de l'arrêter. »_

 _« Je préfère que tu le fasses d'ici... »_

 _« Oliver, je peux aller au repère... »_

 _« Non, tu le fais d'ici... »_

 _« Je suis enceinte de quatre mois... Tout va bien... »_

 _« Félicity, je sais que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de nous aider... Je ne le ferais jamais... Mais je vous veux en sécurité toi et notre bébé... »_

 _« Le repère est plus sécurisé que notre appartement... »_

 _« S'il te plaît, je me sens mieux quand tu es ici... »_

 _Voyant son regard inquiet, elle soupira et accepta, Oliver était tellement inquiet, il voulait la protéger, quoi qu'il se passe. Elle se leva et vint passer ses bras autour de son cou._

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas trop Oliver... Je vais bien, le bébé va bien aussi, le médecin dit qu'elle grandi très bien. Mais je vais rester ici... Après tout c'est plus confortable ici. »_

 _« Je veux juste être sur que vous ne risquez rien vous deux... »_

 _Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement._

 _« Je suis tombée sur le plus protecteur des hommes... Et il est à moi. »_

 _« Oui... Rien qu'à toi. Je veux vous protéger elle et toi... »_

 _« Et tu le fais très bien Oliver... Promis. »_

 _Fin Flash Back_

 **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, désolée, il est pas fini... Mais le passage de la grossesse faisait 15 pages... J'ai du couper en deux XD**

 **Alors la suite est déjà écrite, mais ce week end je suis de mariage donc je ne pourrais pas la publier ^^ j'essaierais lundi ou samedi matin avant au pire =)**

 **PS : J'ai eu une idée de AU, mais c'est encore flou... Et en plus vu ce que j'ai prévu, pas sure d'arriver à l'écrire, mais je vais tester ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà la suite de cette fiction ^^ j'espère que vous allez aimer ^^**

 **Chapitre 05**

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Oliver serait ainsi avec elle, mais il était parfait, veillant sur elles à chaque secondes, s'inquiétant de tout... Et puis il avait finit par lui parler... De cet enfant qu'il avait perdu un peu avant l'île, lui avait dit qu'il refusait que ça leur arrive, qu'il ne supporterait pas...

 _Flash Back_

 _Félicity n'en pouvait plus... Oliver était trop protecteur, beaucoup trop, certes elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait, mais elle en avait assez qu'il soit toujours derrière elle et qu'il s'inquiète à ce point. Ce jour là, elle devait lui parler, il devait arrêter sa paranoïa._

 _« Oliver ça suffit, j'en ai assez ! »_

 _Il laissa ce qu'il faisait et alla vers elle se demandant ce qu'elle avait. Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle mit ses mains entre eux pour qu'il ne l'amadoue pas avec ses câlins._

 _« Non Oliver, on doit parler... »_

 _« De quoi ? »_

 _« De toi... De ta tendance à tout vouloir contrôler depuis que je suis enceinte, je t'aime, ne doute jamais, mais ça m'agace que tu sois toujours sur mon dos ! »_

 _« Félicity, je veux juste que vous soyez en sécurité, elle et toi... »_

 _« Oliver, notre fille va bien. Je vais très bien aussi, alors arrête de paniquer dès que je dors plus que d'habitude... »_

 _Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'oublier ses peurs... Mais en vain. Félicity voyait qu'il semblait perdu. Elle oublia un peu sa colère et se rapprocha de lui._

 _« J'ai peur moi aussi... Mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser... »_

 _« C'est juste... »_

 _« Quoi... Parle-moi... »_

 _Elle s'approcha de lui, baissant ses mains qui faisaient barrage entre eux deux. Elle voyait qu'il hésitait à lui parler de quelque chose. Il avait l'air d'hésiter. Elle sourit et posa une main sur sa joue._

 _« Plus de secret Oliver, tu te rappelles ? »_

 _Il sourit et hocha la tête brièvement puis il posa une main sur son ventre... Enceinte de cinq mois maintenant, ça commençait à bien se voir._

 _« Je ne veux pas la perdre aussi... »_

 _« Oliver... Tu ne nous perdras pas... Je te le promets. »_

 _« Tu ne peux pas savoir... Il peut se passer n'importe quoi... Comme pour... »_

 _Et là, il se tut, il n'avait jamais parler de ça à personne, jamais, pas une fois. Seule sa mère le savait. Mais il devait le dire à Félicity, elle comprendrait ses peurs. Alors il lui dit..._

 _« J'ai failli être père une fois... Avant le naufrage... Mais elle a perdu le bébé... »_

 _Félicity comprit... Elle savait qu'à cette époque, il n'était pas du genre à s'impliquer ni rien, mais l'annonce de sa grossesse lui avait sans doute fait repenser à cette période de sa vie et il craignait que ça se reproduise..._

 _« Je suis désolé... De ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant... »_

 _Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand elle s'éloigna de lui au bout de quelques secondes, elle put voir quelques larmes perler au coin de ses yeux._

 _« Oliver, c'est horrible ce qui est arrivé, et je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a aucun risque... Mais je ferais tout ce que je peux pour garder notre bébé bien au chaud jusqu'à sa naissance... »_

 _« Je n'étais pas prêt à ce moment... Du coup je suis assez vite passé à autre chose... Mais je ne supporterais pas de perdre notre fille... »_

 _« Je serais toujours prudente... Je te le promets... »_

 _« Laisse-moi prendre soin de vous... J'en ai besoin... »_

 _Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, il passa ses mains dans son dos et la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il put._

 _« J'aime quand tu prends soin de nous... »_

 _« Je vous aime toutes les deux... »_

 _« Je sais, je t'aime aussi, et notre fille t'aimera tout autant tu verras. »_

 _« Je vais essayer d'être moins derrière toi... »_

 _« Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter de vouloir nous protéger... Juste de ne pas t'inquiéter dès que j'éternue... »_

 _Il se mit à rire et la serra encore plus contre lui._

 _« Je vais essayer... »_

 _« Jamais je ne laisserais quelque chose arriver à notre fille, je te le promets... Je vais faire attention. »_

 _« Je le sais... Tu es une super maman. »_

 _« Et toi le meilleur des papa... »_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Félicity était enceinte de six mois à peu près, Oliver était venu se faire remonter les bretelles par sa petite sœur... Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé... Pas à ce point là... Mais il n'oublierait pas cette scène. Il était au Verdant, en train de coordonner une livraison d'alcool. Théa passait la journée avec Félicity, elles devaient faire des achats pour le bébé.

 _Flash Back_

 _Théa et Félicity étaient rentrées une heure plus tôt, la jeune Queen avait finit par laisser sa belle sœur, en pleurs dans sa chambre, elle s'était endormie, épuisée par les larmes. Théa était arrivée au club avec la ferme intention d'engueuler son frère une bonne fois pour toute !_

 _« Oliver ! »_

 _Le dit Oliver se retourna, surpris d'entendre comment sa sœur venait de l'appelait, elle ne l'appelait jamais ainsi, sauf quand il faisait une connerie, qu'il dépassait les bornes ou qu'elle avait de la peine pour lui... Et là, Théa Queen était furax, et même plus que ça._

 _« Théa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

 _« Il y a que je viens de passer des heures avec Félicity à faire des emplettes pour ma nièce, tout se passait très bien... Et puis on est rentrés et je l'ai vu pleurer ! T'es qu'un crétin ! »_

 _Oliver était surpris, pourquoi est-ce que Félicity pleurait ? Elle avait un soucis ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »_

 _« Elle a qu'elle pense que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu es un crétin ! »_

 _« Quoi, mais pourquoi elle pense ça ? »_

 _« Si tu vois quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elle attend votre enfant... »_

 _« Théa ce n'est pas ça ! Jamais je ne ferais ça... Je l'aime, tu le sais. »_

 _« Ok... Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi depuis environ deux mois tu ne l'as touche plus ? Ni rien ? Ça lui fait du mal ! »_

 _Oliver recula contre le comptoir et baissa les yeux... Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre ? Jamais il ne ferait ça !_

 _« Théa, je l'aime, je te jure que rien à changé. Rien ne changera... »_

 _« Alors pourquoi tu ne la touche plus ? Je te jure, on a vu un couple marcher dans la rue et j'ai cru que son cœur allait exploser, et là, elle a pleuré. »_

 _Oliver souffrait de cet aveux, il ne voulait pas faire pleurer Félicity, jamais. Théa remarqua le malaise de son frère et tenta de se calmer._

 _« Va lui parler, je finis ici, arrête de faire l'idiot et va la rassurer... Je sais que tu l'aimes Ollie... »_

 _« C'est juste... Que je ne veux pas la blesser... Ni notre bébé... »_

 _« Mais comment... Oh... »_

 _Oliver se sentait mal... Il aurait du lui parler, lui dire qu'il ne voulait prendre aucun risque au lieu de prétendre être fatigué le soir. Il quitta le club pour rentrer chez lui. Chez eux. Il devait lui parler, lui dire que jamais il n'irait voir ailleurs._

 _Quand il fut chez lui, il la trouva dans la chambre de leur fille, en train de ranger les vêtements qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle se tourna vers lui en le voyant et lui montra une petite robe blanche et un gilet rouge qu'elle avait acheté. Toutes larmes avaient disparu, il se demandait même si Théa ne lui avait pas menti. Mais il s'en fichait, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce doute planer au dessus de son couple._

 _Il s'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses joues et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fut surprise, lâcha la robe et passa ses mains dans le dos d'Oliver. Il glissa ses mains autour de ses épaules et la serra aussi fort qu'il put en faisant attention au ventre de la jeune femme. Il entrouvrit délicatement ses lèvres avec sa langue, elle se laissa faire et le laissa parcourir sa bouche, sa langue, l'embrasant encore et encore pendant de longues minutes, finissant par la laisser le souffle court._

 _« Je t'aime... Pourquoi doutes-tu ? »_

 _« Qui t'a dit... Oh Théa... Je vais la tuer... »_

 _« Non... Elle a eu raison de me le dire... Mais pourquoi tu doutes ? »_

 _« Tu ne me touches plus... Tu me manques... Mais... Je ne t'en veux pas, après tout, regarde-moi... »_

 _Elle montra son ventre arrondis, ses seins plus gros, ses chevilles plus gonflées, ses dix kilos en plus... Il lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement cette fois._

 _« Tu es belle... Tu es la plus belle à mes yeux... Je t'aime, rien n'a changé... J'ai tellement envie de toi... De te prendre dans mes bras, de t'aimer comme avant, de te serrer contre moi et d'entendre mon prénom sortir de ta bouche quand on fait l'amour... »_

 _« Alors pourquoi... »_

 _« Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal à toi et à notre fille... »_

 _Elle rit doucement devant le ridicule de la situation avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser tendrement, puis bien plus passionnément, elle le rapprocha de lui le plus possible ne voulant plus le lâcher, jamais._

 _« Il ne se passera rien idiot... »_

 _« Tu es sure ? »_

 _« J'en ai parlé... A Lyla... Au début de ma grossesse... Idiot, tu aurais du venir me parler... »_

 _« Je t'aime... »_

 _« Je le sais... Prouve-le moi Oliver... »_

 _Elle descendit ses bras dans le bas de son dos avant de relever doucement le T shirt qu'il portait... Il fit de même avec le sien quand il se recula brusquement._

 _« Non... »_

 _« Oliver... »_

 _« Pas dans la chambre de notre fille... »_

 _Elle sourit et le conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre, cette fois, il comptait bien lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et que ça n'avait pas changer, que ça ne changerait jamais..._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Depuis Oliver ne restait pas longtemps sans combler sa femme, sans lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. Parfois elle lui disait qu'elle était fatiguée et il se contentait de la serrer dans ses bras, d'autre fois c'est lui qui était fatiguée... Mais ses foutues hormones prenaient le dessus et il se décidait à lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

Théa avait été heureuse de voir que tout n'était qu'un malentendu, absolument tout, elle les avait retrouvé le lendemain, collés l'un à l'autre, sans se soucier de qui pouvait entrer.

« Tu sais... Même si je ne suis plus aussi protecteur qu'avant... Je le cache juste très bien... J'ai tellement peur de ce qui pourrait se passer... »

« Oliver, tout va bien se passer, notre fille va bien, elle a très bien grandi et le médecin dit qu'elle sera grande et forte. Le seul soucis c'est qu'on a toujours pas son prénom... »

Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Il sentit leur fille bouger doucement sous ses mains, elle était bien réveillée et ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

« J'ai hâte qu'elle naisse... »

« Moi aussi... Notre petite princesse. »

Deux jours plus tard, Théa, Laurel, John et Lyla étaient tous dans la salle d'attente, à patienter jusqu'au moment où Oliver viendrait leur annoncer que le bébé était né. Oliver les avait appelé au beau milieu de la nuit pour leur dire que Félicity avait perdu les eaux et qu'il la conduisait à l'hôpital. La jeune femme avait eu des contractions une fois allongée dans son lit d'hôpital et Oliver ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce moment.

« J'en ai marre d'attendre... Quand est-ce qu'elle va naître ma nièce ! »

« Bientôt Théa, bientôt. »

« J'ai hâte de voir sa frimousse. »

« Toujours pas de prénom alors ? »

« S'ils en ont un... Ils se sont bien gardés de me le dire... »

Pendant ce temps là, Oliver tenait enfin sa fille dans ses bras, elle était née à peine une heure avant. Elle était emmaillotée dans une jolie couverture blanche et coiffée d'un petit bonnet rose. Elle dormait à poings fermés dans les bras de son père. Il était assis sur le lit à côté de Félicity qui se reposait sans lâcher des yeux les deux amours de sa vie.

« Elle est parfaite. »

« Oui... Comme sa mère... »

« Arrête idiot... »

« Tu es parfaite. »

Il baissa les yeux vers leur fille, l'accouchement avait duré près de dix heures, dix longues heures où il avait vu la femme qu'il aimait souffrir, elle avait refusé la péridurale. Elle voulait tout sentir de la naissance de leur fille et Oliver s'était sentit impuissant devant la souffrance de la jeune femme, mais elle allait bien et malgré la fatigue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait bercer leur petite fille.

« Tu as été courageuse... »

« Oliver... Je ne suis pas la première femme à accoucher... »

« Sans péridurale... Même la sage femme a dit que tu avais eu du courage. »

« C'est le plus grand événement de ma vie... Donner naissance à notre fille... Je ne voulais rien rater, je voulais tout sentir. Et puis je déteste toujours autant les piqûres... »

Il sourit, malgré tout ça, elle était toujours égale à elle même.

Oliver regarda de nouveau leur fille qui dormait toujours à poings fermés, certes tout les parents devaient dire ça de leurs enfants, John avait du dire ça de Sara... Mais pour lui leur fille était vraiment la plus belle. Il était fasciné par elle, ne semblait plus pouvoir, ni vouloir détacher son regard d'elle.

« Merci Félicity... »

Elle sourit, ne demandant pas pourquoi, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle ressentait la même chose.

« Merci à toi aussi... »

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence avant que Oliver ne parle.

« Il lui faut vraiment un prénom... »

Félicity tendit la main vers la joue de leur fille qui ouvrit les yeux un bref instant... Avant de les refermer.

« Moira... »

Oliver la regarda fixement, voulant être sur d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Quoi ? »

« J'aimerais qu'elle porte le nom de ta mère... »

« Félicity... »

La jeune femme se redressa, du mieux qu'elle put. Oliver garda sa fille d'un bras et aida Félicity à s'asseoir.

« Ta mère serait heureuse d'avoir une petite fille... Et j'aurais été heureuse qu'elle la connaisse. Notre fille est une partie de toi et donc une partie d'elle, une femme forte, courageuse qui a donné sa vie pour ses enfants, sans elle, notre fille ne serait pas là... D'une certaine façon. »

Oliver avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, elle arrivait encore à le surprendre. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, se retirant rapidement sachant qu'elle était épuisée.

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ? »

« Oui, je le sais, et je t'aime aussi. »

Il baissa les yeux vers leur fille qui dormait paisiblement.

« Moira... »

« Tu es d'accord ? »

« Je pense que c'est parfait... »

« Et en second ? Je n'ai pas d'idée par contre... »

Oliver regarda de nouveau sa fille, puis Félicity, et là il sut, il sut quels seraient les noms de leur fille.

« Moira Félicity Dearden Queen... »

« Oliver... »

« Les noms des trois femmes les plus importantes de ma vie... »

Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui, après qu'il lui ai donné leur petite fille. Leur nouvelle vie à trois pouvait commencer, leur petite Moira était née, tout allait bien se passer pour leur nouvelle famille, la chambre était prête.

« Je t'aime Félicity... Et je suis heureux avec toi et Moira. »

« Je t'aime aussi... Et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse... »

Ils sourirent, Oliver rendit leur fille à sa mère et sortit de la chambre, voulant aller chercher leur famille qui attendait à l'extérieur. Quand ils entrèrent ils purent admirer la petite Moira Félicity Dearden Queen qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère... Tous furent à la fois surpris et heureux d'entendre les prénoms de la fillette. C'étaient des prénoms parfait pour elle, un petit écho à leur famille et à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux quelques jours plus tard, Félicity et Oliver allèrent directement dans la chambre de leur fille. Oliver avait demandé à John d'installer le prénom de leur fille sur la porte de sa chambre, ce dernier avait accepté sans hésiter, ça ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps. Ils entrèrent dans cette chambre prête depuis des semaines, cette fois elle était parfaite, car leur petite fille y était.

Félicity la garda un moment dans les bras, refusant de la lâcher, mais voyant que sa fille s'endormait, elle la coucha dans son lit. Elle brancha le baby phone et prit l'autre partie avec elle, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de ne pas l'entendre. Ils sortirent mais laissèrent la porte ouverte puis ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Oliver ouvrit ses bras où elle se réfugia sans hésiter. Ils étaient heureux, très heureux.

« Elle me manque déjà... »

Oliver sourit... Moira était dans sa chambre depuis à peine dix minutes.

« Elle est juste là... »

« Première fois seule dans sa chambre... Et je pense déjà à toutes les premières fois qu'on devra vivre... »

« J'y ai déjà pensé aussi... »

« Ah oui ? »

Il sourit, repensant à sa discussion avec Diggle quelques semaines auparavant. Ils venaient juste de finir la chambre de Moira et les amis avaient décidés d'aller boire un verre. John voyait que son ami semblait ailleurs.

 _Flash Back_

 _« Ça va Oliver ? »_

 _« Comment tu as fais ? »_

 _Son ami ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait._

 _« De quoi ? »_

 _« Pour Sara... je veux dire, tu n'appréhendes pas ? »_

 _« Bien sur... C'est mon devoir en tant que père, et c'est normal que tu t'inquiète pour votre fille. »_

 _« Je veux dire... J'ai déjà pensé à la première fois où je la verrais, à la première fois où elle parlera, où elle marchera, où elle ira à l'école... Et aussi où elle nous désobéira... Qu'elle fera le mur pour retrouver ses amis, qu'elle séchera l'école, qu'elle « oubliera » de nous dire qu'elle est bien rentrée... »_

 _John se mit à rire, son ami avait vraiment tout planifié._

 _« Et aussi son premier petit ami, le jour où elle se mariera... T'en fais pas Oliver... J'ai pensé à toutes ces choses là moi aussi. »_

 _« Oh... J'avais pas pensé au petit ami... Le mari oui... Mais le premier petit ami... Va lui briser le cœur. »_

 _« Et oui... Ça fait parti de la vie Oliver... »_

 _« J'aurais besoin d'aide pour ne pas le tuer... »_

 _« Tu t'attaquerais à un pauvre gamin sous testostérone ? »_

 _« S'il blesse ma fille, bien sur. »_

 _Ils avaient discutés un long moment, Oliver craignait vraiment de devoir élever une fille, il appréhendait toutes les petites choses qu'il devrait vivre avec elle, toutes les disputes qu'ils auraient, toutes les méchantes choses que sa fille pourrait lui dire sous le coup de la colère._

 _« Mais ne t'en fais pas Oliver... »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Les mauvais moments sont rares, il y a infiniment plus de bons moments. »_

 _« J'ai hâte qu'elle soit là. »_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Félicity sourit, elle aurait aimé être là au moment de cette conversation, elle aussi avait pensé à toutes ces choses et elle imaginait parfaitement Oliver agir en papa super protecteur avec leur fille. Il fit semblant de bouder devant son rire avant qu'elle ne vienne s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Tu es un super papa Oliver... Tu vas être un excellent père, je ne doute pas. »

« Merci... »

« Notre fille sera bien entourée... Un papa super protecteur, un parrain qui le sera tout autant et des tantes complètement folle d'elle... »

« Sans oublier sa super maman, la meilleure de toute. »

Elle sourit et vint l'embrasser tendrement, il posa ses mains dans son dos quand ils entendirent leur fille pleurer. Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans sa chambre. Oliver prit Moira dans ses bras alors que Félicity alla s'installer dans le fauteuil de la chambre pour l'allaiter. Il lui donna leur fille qu'elle mit à son sein. La petite semblait concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Oliver ne se lassait pas du spectacle. Il regardait sa femme et sa fille partager ce moment intime et complice. Il aimait les regarder.

Oliver leva les yeux et sourit, c'était décidé, bientôt, elle sera sa femme, il lui demanderait de l'épouser, c'était la prochaine étape, il ne voulait pas qu'un autre homme la regarde sans savoir qu'elle était à lui, il ne s'imaginait pas non plus marié à une autre femme, elle était son tout, et ce depuis si longtemps. Félicity surprit son regard perdu. Elle posa sa main libre sur sa joue essayant de capter son regard.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

« Mieux que bien mon amour... Mieux que bien. »

Elle sourit et se concentra de nouveau sur sa fille qui continuait de boire sans s'arrêter.

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ moi j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ^^**

 **La suite dès que possible ! Nourrisez-moi de reviews, je meurs de faim !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 06**

 _Trois ans plus tard._

« Moira ! »

La fillette courut vers eux, ses cheveux châtains volant doucement au fil du vent. Oliver la rattrapa au vol et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux avant de lui donner son petit paquet de biscuits pour le goûté. Félicity lui donna sa brique de jus d'orange que la fillette prit sans hésiter. A tout juste trois ans, Moira ressemblait bien à ses deux parents, les yeux de sa mère, le sourire de son père, le caractère bien trempé de ses deux parents. Elle finit son goûté à une vitesse folle avant de se relever.

« Je veux jouer ! »

« Ok vas-y. »

La fillette retourna dans le bac à sable sous le regard de ses parents. Oliver prit sa femme dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller dans cette étreinte. Sa femme... Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient mariés, depuis près de deux ans maintenant... Elle était sa femme, et lui son mari. Il lui prit la main et caressa tendrement son alliance. Elle baissa les yeux et sourit.

« Je t'aime Félicity... »

« Je t'aime aussi. Toujours plus chaque jours. »

« Moi aussi... »

Ils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre, à regarder leur petite fille s'amuser avec deux autres enfants dans le bac à sable. Leur fille était leur monde, elle était tout pour eux, leur petite Moira Queen.

Oliver sourit en voyant sa femme jouer avec son alliance, c'était devenu une sorte d'habitude, comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Il posa un léger baiser dans son cou en se souvenant du jour où il l'avait demandé en mariage.

 _Flash Back_

 _« Théa ? »_

 _Oliver regardait sa sœur jouer avec sa nièce, Moira avait un an à peine et était très éveillée, la fillette aimait beaucoup sa tante qui l'appelait son petit ange. Oliver aimait voir sa sœur aussi aimante avec sa fille._

 _« Un soucis Ollie ? »_

 _« Tu peux garder Moira ce soir ? »_

 _« Tu as besoin d'un peu d'intimité avec Félicity ? »_

 _« Théa... »_

 _« Quoi ? Pas de soucis, je vous la garde. »_

 _Voyant l'air inquiet de son frère, Théa se leva, posa Moira dans son parc et alla vers son frère qui semblait angoissé._

 _« Il y a un soucis ? Vous vous êtes fâchés ? »_

 _« Non... On est pas fâchés... Mais je dois lui demander quelque chose... »_

 _Oliver sortit un écrin rouge de sa poche et le montra à sa sœur qui parut surprise, très surprise. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit afin d'y découvrir une magnifique bague en or blanc surmontée d'un saphir et de deux petits diamants de chaque côtés._

 _« Elle est magnifique... »_

 _« J'économise depuis un an pour pouvoir lui en payer une digne d'elle... »_

 _« Oliver, j'aurais pu te donner l'argent... »_

 _« Je le sais... Mais je voulais que ce soit moi... Juste moi. »_

 _« Mon frère est romantique... Si j'avais cru ça possible... »_

 _« C'est elle qui me rend comme ça. »_

 _« Pourquoi ce soir ? »_

 _Oliver sourit en reprenant l'écrin qu'il remit dans sa poche._

 _« Aujourd'hui... Ça fait exactement six ans qu'on s'est rencontrés... »_

 _« Déjà six ans ? »_

 _« Oui... Les trois premières années de mon retour... En tant que Arrow... Nos deux ans avant la naissance de Moira... Et cette année... Six ans déjà. »_

 _« Waouh... Et bien Ollie... Fais-lui ta demande, ne t'en fais pas, je garde votre fille. »_

 _« Merci Speedy. »_

 _Oliver alla embrasser sa fille en lui disant qu'il reviendrait tard avec sa maman. Moira sourit et Oliver quitta l'appartement de Théa._

 _Il alla chercher Félicity à son travail. Souriant en la voyant toujours aussi concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Son patron, Michael Roberts était avec elle. Il le vit et dit à la jeune femme que quelqu'un l'attendait. Félicity leva les yeux et sourit en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Oliver lui sourit à son tour et attendit qu'elle ai finit. Quelques minutes plus tard Michael lui dit de partir, en temps normal Oliver aurait été jaloux de voir un homme si près d'elle... Comme il l'avait été avec Ray... Mais Roberts était marié, père de deux enfants et semblait heureux en ménage... Et surtout, il savait que Félicity n'avait d'yeux que pour lui._

 _Elle le rejoignit en prenant sa veste au passage. Une fois devant lui, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Il lui sourit et lui prit la main._

 _Il la prévint que ce soir Théa gardait leur petite fille, elle était étonnée, mais il lui dit que ce soir était un jour important. Leur anniversaire, six ans à se connaître._

 _« Tu te souviens de ça ? De mon babillage interminable ce jour là ? »_

 _« Tu m'as fait sourire... Pour la première fois depuis mon retour... »_

 _« Une chose que je ne t'ai pas dit sur ce jour là... »_

 _Il sourit, elle était hésitante et il la vit rougir... Malgré toutes ces années, elle continuait de rougir en sa présence._

 _« Dis-moi... »_

 _« Ce soir là... Quand je suis rentrée chez moi... J'ai pensé à notre rencontre et je me suis dit... Oh c'est embarrassant... »_

 _« Allez mon cœur, dis-moi... »_

 _Elle inspira un bon coup avant de se décider à lui dire._

 _« Je me suis dit que la personne que tu aimeras aura beaucoup de chance et que j'aimerais que ce soit moi... »_

 _« On venait de se rencontrer... »_

 _« C'est de ta faute... Pourquoi es-tu si sexy même en me racontant des cracks ? »_

 _Il sourit et l'a rapprocha de lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle voulut plus mais il se détacha d'elle. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et toucha l'écrin toujours présent. Il devait le sortir, il devait lui demander, il voulait lui demander... Elle était sa femme... Pas officiellement, mais pour lui c'était tout comme, elle était sa femme, et il voulait qu'une alliance le montre à tout le monde._

 _« Tu me rends heureux Félicity... »_

 _« Toi aussi... »_

 _« Laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît... »_

 _Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire._

 _« Tu me rends heureux, je suis heureux depuis le jour où on a quitté cette ville, même quand on est revenu j'ai continué d'être heureux parce que tu étais avec moi et que je savais que ce serait toujours le cas... Je suis encore plus heureux depuis qu'on a notre magnifique petite fille... Le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire... »_

 _Il était si sur de lui dans ce qu'il disait, il n'était pas hésitant dans ses propos, avait posé son front contre le sien en lui disant, par peur de croiser son regard et de faire marche arrière... Certes quand il avait su que Félicity était enceinte de Moira, il avait eu peur, il avait paniqué... Mais il avait aussi été tellement heureux... Mais là, il avait encore plus peur de lui demander de l'épouser alors qu'ils étaient en couple depuis trois ans..._

 _« Oliver... Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? »_

 _« Félicity... Je veux que tu sois ma femme... Je t'en pris... Deviens ma femme... »_

 _Il sortit l'écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit avant de sortir la bague. Félicity baissa le regard, les yeux pleins de larmes, elle avait du mal à croire qu'il lui demandait de l'épouser, elle le voulait depuis si longtemps mais ne voulait pas lui en parler, se contentant de cette vie avec lui, ça lui suffisait amplement. Oliver lui passa la bague attendant désespérément sa réponse, son silence lui faisait peur..._

 _« Si ce qu'on vit te suffit... Je comprends... »_

 _Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement, il passa ses bras dans son dos et la serra contre lui avant de répondre à son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, il vit son sourire, ce sourire qu'il aimait tellement._

 _« Je t'aime Oliver... Je t'aime tellement... Bien sur que je veux devenir ta femme... J'en rêve depuis tellement longtemps ! »_

 _Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il put sans non plus lui faire mal, elle en fit de même. Heureux de cet anniversaire que ni l'un ni l'autre n'oublierais._

 _Fin Flash Back._

Félicity remarqua que son mari regardait leurs alliances, elle sourit, se souvenant elle aussi de sa demande, de leur mariage, en petit comité certes, mais ni elle ni lui ne voulait d'un grand mariage, ils voulaient juste leurs proches, leurs amis, leur famille.

« Je t'aime Oliver... »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi... »

Ils se sourirent et reportèrent leur attention sur leur fille qui s'amusait toujours avec les enfants dans le bac à sable.

Quelques jours plus tard Félicity entra dans une bijouterie, c'était bientôt l'anniversaire d'Oliver et elle voulait lui faire un cadeau. Elle avait commandé une chevalière avec ses initiales qui devait être arrivée. Elle attendit son tour en regardant les bijoux exposés dans la vitrine. Elle admira un joli collier qu'elle trouvait parfait pour offrir à Lyla à Noël, elle devrait en parler à Oliver plus tard, même si elle savait qu'il accepterait, il n'était pas très doué pour choisir les cadeaux. Elle vit aussi des petites boucles d'oreilles en forme de coccinelles, Félicity les trouvait adorable mais savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les acheter... Oliver refusait de faire percer les oreilles de leur princesse.

Walter Steel était également dans cette boutique, il devait récupéré une montre qu'il avait commandé pour un futur collaborateur, une sorte de cadeau de bienvenu. La vendeuse emballait le bijou quand sa collègue sortit d'un bureau.

« Madame Queen ? »

Walter se retourna, surpris d'entendre de nouveau ce nom... Et encore plus surpris en voyant qui s'était présenté. Félicity Smoak, le sourire aux lèvres, dans une de ces habituelle robe, une bleue turquoise avec des escarpins blancs. Ses cheveux relevés en une demi queue, une alliance à son doigt, elle était rayonnante.

« Félicity ? »

La jeune femme se retourna et sourit en voyant de qui il s'agissait. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était à l'enterrement de la mère de son mari. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi sur de lui, élégant dans son costume.

« Monsieur Steel ! Ça fait longtemps ! »

« En effet... ».

La vendeuse s'adressa de nouveau à Félicity en lui montrant la chevalière. Walter regardait l'alliance de la jeune femme, elle était vraiment radieuse. Elle avait l'air heureuse. Félicity regardait le cadeau de son mari, elle le trouvait parfait, il lui irait très bien.

« Un paquet cadeau Madame Queen ? »

« Oui s'il vous plaît. »

La vendeuse sortit un beau papier cadeau et commença à envelopper le cadeau. Walter sourit et regarda la jeune femme qui venait de recevoir un sms.

« Je vois que beaucoup de choses en changé... Madame Queen. »

Il dit ça en regardant l'alliance à son doigt, elle sourit et la caressa doucement.

« Oui... »

« Ça fait longtemps ? »

« Ça dépend de quoi vous parlez... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, Oliver et moi sommes ensemble depuis cinq ans, mais on s'est mariés il y a deux ans... Donc je suis Madame Queen depuis deux ans seulement. Enfin non, ça fera deux ans dans quatre mois... ».

Walter sourit. Heureux que son beau fils ai trouvé le bonheur. Vraiment heureux. Félicity se rappela qu'un jour Oliver lui avait dit que Walter lui manquait, elle avait essayé de le recontacté, mais n'avait eu aucune réponse.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais revenu les voir... Je veux dire Oliver et Théa ? Ils vous aiment beaucoup, vraiment. Vous leur manquez. »

« Je n'en ai pas eu le courage... Cette ville devenait de pire en pire... »

« C'est chez nous... Peu importe ce qu'elle est. Et puis... Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris la peine de répondre à mon mail ? »

« Je pense que je ne voulais pas être confronté à eux... »

« Ils sont votre famille... Autant qu'ils sont la mienne... ».

« Vous avez épousé Oliver, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé vous êtes revenue vers lui... »

« Non... »

« Non ? »

« Je n'ai jamais quitté Oliver... Il ne m'a jamais quitté non plus. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, je n'ai jamais pu le quitter... »

« J'aurais aimé avoir votre courage... »

« Ce n'est pas trop tard monsieur Steel. »

Elle allait se retourner vers la vendeuse qui venait de finir le paquet cadeau quand deux braqueurs entrèrent dans la bijouterie.

« Tout le monde à terre ! »

Tout le monde écouta ce qu'ils disaient, Félicity aussi. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre en danger, Oliver lui en voudrait beaucoup trop, vraiment trop. Elle resta à terre en entendant les voleurs vider la caisse et les vitrines, ils prirent également le cadeau d'Oliver... Elle voulut se lever mais se retint, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien... Elle aperçut un homme tenter de s'enfuir, elle le retint par le pieds, lui disant tout doucement de ne pas bouger, mais elle sentit une vive douleur à sur le côté de son ventre. Elle posa machinalement une main où elle avait mal et elle sentit du sang s'écouler d'une plaie... Walter s'approcha d'elle et appuya sur la blessure malgré la douleur de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne pensait qu'à une chose, à son mari, à la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite quand ils étaient revenus, celle que rien ne lui arriverait...

« Oliver va me tuer... »

« Félicity calmez-vous... Tout va bien se passer... »

Walter dit cela, mais en voyant la blessure, il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était grave ou pas, le sang coulait et avait déjà sali sa belle robe turquoise. Il continua d'appuyer pour arrêter le saignement. Tout en tentant de la rassurer.

« Ça va aller. »

« Oliver va paniquer quand il saura... »

« Il va surtout être rassuré de vous savoir en vie... »

« Vous ne le connaissez pas... Il est paniqué dès que ça me concerne... »

« C'est votre mari, c'est normal... »

La douleur était de plus en forte, Félicity avait mal, avait froid... Elle essayait de lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance, elle devait tenir, pour lui, pour Moira, pour sa famille.

« Oliver va m'en vouloir... »

« Mais non, ne dites pas ça... »

« Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir Walter... »

Félicity ne voulait pas abandonner, elle ne voulait pas arrêter de se battre, mais elle souffrait, avait froid et luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance, elle se sentait épuisée...

« Félicity, vous devez tenir bon, ok ? Pensez à votre mari... »

« Oliver... »

« Tenez bon en pensant à lui. »

Félicity ferma les yeux et se concentra sur lui, sur leur retour à Starling, sur leur bonheur, sur leur famille, sur leur fille. Elle aimait tellement son mari... Elle ne l'avait pas vu ce matin, il dormait encore, elle avait conduit Moira chez Théa alors qu'elle devait venir ici... Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle l'aimait... Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle avait mal, terriblement mal.

« Je veux voir mon mari... »

« Vous le reverrez bientôt... »

« Je l'aime, dites-lui, ok ? »

« Vous lui direz vous même... »

« Juste au cas où... Dites-lui... »

« Félicity... »

« Ça fait mal... Pire que la dernière fois... »

Walter ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, la jeune femme saignait beaucoup et divaguait sans doute.

Oliver était en route, il avait entendu parlé de la prise d'otage qui durait depuis près d'une heure, il savait que Félicity devait y aller pour son cadeau, il s'inquiétait, espérait qu'elle n'y était pas encore, ou qu'elle soit déjà repartie... Mais voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses coups de fils, il était plus qu'inquiet. Théa avait proposé de garder Moira le temps qu'Oliver retrouve sa femme. La jeune femme savait que quand il s'agissait de sa belle sœur, Oliver pouvait péter un plomb, littéralement. A chaque fois que lors d'une mission, ils avaient besoin de Félicity sur le terrain Oliver était différent et insistait pour participer lui aussi, même si c'était juste pour la soutenir. Il ne supportait pas de la savoir sans défense. Sur la route, il dut griller un ou deux feux rouges, deux ou trois stop... Mais il s'en moquait... Il devait rejoindre sa femme... _« S'il te plaît mon cœur... Porte-toi bien, j'ai besoin de toi... Ne fais rien d'idiot, sois prudente, je t'aime, je t'aime... Je t'aime Félicity. »_

Une fois sur place, il vit le capitaine Lance, qui parlait à certaines personnes. Quand il vit Oliver, il s'excusa et alla vers lui. Depuis toutes ces années, les vieilles rancœurs étaient parties et il considérait Oliver comme un ami, un ami qu'il savait très inquiet quand il s'agissait de sa famille. Alors il devait le rassurer, sachant pertinemment à quel point il devait être inquiet.

« Elle a été conduite à l'hôpital, elle a reçu une balle... »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Voyant l'air inquiet du jeune homme, il tenta de la calmer.

« Oliver, elle va bien, je l'ai vu, elle était consciente, m'a parlé, ta femme allait très bien. »

« Elle a été blessé... »

« Elle a perdu connaissance un moment, mais était consciente au moment de monter dans l'ambulance. Va la retrouver à l'hôpital et tiens-moi au courant. »

 _Flash Back_

 _Il avait vu Félicity Queen allongée sur le sol de la bijouterie, un trou dans le ventre, du sang sur elle. Il était allé vers elle pour être sur qu'elle allait bien._

 _« Félicity ! »_

 _Lance était arrivé près d'elle, il lui avait prit la main voulant s'assurer qu'elle était consciente._

 _« Ça va aller... Évite de mourir, ok ? Oliver ne s'en remettrait pas. »_

 _« J'ai mal... »_

 _« Je me doute, mais tu dois tenir bon... Pour ta famille. »_

 _« Dites-lui que je suis désolée... »_

 _« Non... Hors de question... Tu vas t'en sortir... J'ai déjà vu Oliver furieux... S'il te perd, il va péter les plombs. Tu dois tenir bon. »_

 _Les médecins étaient arrivés près d'elle et Lance et Walter avaient du s'éloigner de la jeune femme, Lance avait vu les médecins s'affairer sur la jeune femme, cette dernière avait perdu connaissance, Lance était plus qu'inquiet, Félicity ne pouvait pas mourir, il savait que Oliver ne s'en remettrait pas, elle était tout pour lui._

 _« Vous pouvez aller avec elle monsieur Steel ? »_

 _« Vous avez l'air proche, vous devriez y aller. »_

 _« Beaucoup de choses ont changé... Le passé est derrière nous maintenant... Mais je ne peux pas aller avec elle, même si je voudrais y aller... Je connais un certain mari qui ne devrait pas tarder... Et il va paniquer s'il n'a pas de nouvelles de sa femme. »_

 _« Ok... Je veux bien. »_

 _« Merci. »_

 _Lance observa Walter Steel monter dans l'ambulance avec Félicity, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Starling, Félicity était devenue de plus en plus proche de Laurel, elles étaient presque comme des sœurs, et il appréciait ça, il voyait aussi à quel point Oliver avait changé à son contact, il était tellement différent, et en bien, et puis il avait comprit._

 _Fin Flash Back_

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous appréciez le retour de Walter ^^**

 **Chapitre 6 fini, plus que deux plus l'épilogue ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà le chapitre 7 ^^ en fait, je veux vite finir de publier cette fic pour commencer la prochaine ( pas encore écrite, mais j'attends avant de commencer ^^ )**

 **Chapitre 07**

Lance regarda Oliver remonter dans sa voiture pour aller près de sa femme, il savait le jeune homme inquiet... Vraiment inquiet, il avait pu s'en rendre compte lors d'un attentat peu de temps après leur retour à Starling.

 _Flash Back_

 _Oliver et Lance étaient coincés dans un café près du lieu des attentats, la porte s'était écroulée et ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, c'était une pure coïncidence qu'ils se retrouvent au même endroit, et même si Oliver savait que Lance le détestait toujours, il se promit de faire en sorte de le sortir de là... Pour Laurel, son amie lui en voudrait trop, et Félicity aussi._

 _« Depuis quand tu es revenu ? »_

 _« Environ deux mois... »_

 _« Déjà... »_

 _Oliver ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il dit, une peur le tirailla d'un coup, Félicity devait prendre le petit déjeuner avec Lyla ce matin... Et son restaurant préféré était à une rue d'ici. Il sortit son portable et chercha à la joindre, pas de réponse, une seconde fois, pas de réponse... Une troisième dois... Toujours rien._

 _« C'est pas vrai ! »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Elle ne répond pas... »_

 _« Qui ? »_

 _« Félicity... »_

 _Lance sut en entendant la façon dont il prononçait son prénom qu'ils n'étaient plus que des amis, il vit Oliver appeler quelqu'un d'autre, John... Il lui avait dit de l'appeler uniquement en cas d'urgence, mais là, il ne pouvait pas attendre... Il devait savoir si tout allait bien. John décrocha aussitôt._

 _« John... Lyla et Sara vont bien ? »_

 _Il fut rassuré de savoir que oui, sa femme et leur fille allait bien. Et il fut encore plus soulagé de savoir que Félicity était avec elles et qu'elle allait très bien._

 _« Merci... Je m'inquiétais, elle ne réponds pas au téléphone... »_

 _John lui proposa de lui passer la jeune femme, il le remercia. Quand il entendit la voix de Félicity il ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement._

 _« Oui mon cœur, je vais bien, je suis coincé mais pas blessé, ne t'en fais pas. »_

 _Il sourit, Lance remarquait que le jeune homme semblait heureux, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, pas une fois, même avant le naufrage._

 _« Tu as des nouvelles de Théa et Laurel ? »_

 _Elle lui répondit que Théa était au club et qu'elle l'avait convaincu de ne pas venir, Laurel était au tribunal toute la journée. Elles allaient bien toutes les deux. Oliver baissa le téléphone en disant à Lance que tout allait bien. Il le remercia d'un petit signe de tête. Oliver remit son téléphone à son oreille._

 _« Je t'aime aussi... A toute à l'heure. »_

 _Il raccrocha et remit son portable dans sa poche._

 _Une heure passa, les deux hommes essayaient de sortir, mais la porte était plus que coincée, Oliver savait que Lance lui en voulait toujours, pour Sara, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pas du tout, bien au contraire, il savait que si il avait dans ce cas là, il en aurait voulut au monde entier. Mais il y a une chose que Oliver voulait mettre au clair depuis un moment... Depuis que Félicity lui avait parlé._

 _« Vous savez... Le naufrage... Je pense que même si Sara n'était pas venue avec moi... Vous m'auriez détesté quand même. »_

 _« Ma fille ne serait pas partie avec toi... Je n'aurais pas eu de raison... »_

 _« Sara ne serait pas partie avec moi... Mais j'aurais sans doute demandé à Laurel de m'accompagner... Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé. Vous m'en auriez voulut quand même. L'une de vos filles serait morte... Mais ça n'aurait pas été de ma faute. »_

 _Lance resta un moment silencieux, ressassant ce que Oliver venait de dire... Il n'avait pas tort, si Sara n'était pas partie avec lui, Laurel l'aurait fait, il aurait perdu l'une de ses fille ce jour là. La raison qui lui faisait tellement en vouloir à Oliver, c'était qu'il avait embarqué Sara alors qu'il n'était pas censé être avec elle, mais s'il était parti avec Laurel... Il n'aurait pas pu l'accuser... Et accuser quelqu'un atténuait la douleur..._

 _« Elle t'a changé... »_

 _« Qui ? »_

 _« Félicity. »_

 _Oliver sourit, sachant très bien que Lance avait raison. Félicity l'avait changé, en bien, en mieux._

 _« Elle me rend meilleur. »_

 _Les deux hommes restèrent encore un moment coincés avant que les pompiers ne les libère. Quand ils furent sortis, Lance remarqua Félicity qui attendait nerveusement de l'autre côté d'une barrière. Il fit signe à Oliver qui vit la jeune femme inquiète. Il alla vers elle et elle sauta littéralement dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui._

 _« J'ai eu peur... »_

 _« Je le sais, mais je vais bien. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas blessé ? »_

 _Il se détacha légèrement d'elle afin qu'elle puisse voir qu'il n'était pas blessé, qu'il allait même parfaitement bien._

 _« Tout va bien, promis. »_

 _Il posa un léger baiser sur son front, elle ferma les yeux à son contact et se sentit immédiatement rassurée. Oliver allait bien c'était tout ce qui comptait._

 _Depuis ce jour là, Quentin Lance faisait des efforts sur lui même pour apprécier le jeune homme qui était toujours un ami proche de sa fille. Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus amis, parlant parfois de Sara quand ils étaient sur l'île, Lance avait besoin de le savoir._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Quand Lance avait su pour la grossesse de Félicity, pour le mariage d'Oliver et de la jeune femme, il avait été heureux, vraiment très heureux pour eux. Le jeune homme avait déjà souffert, énormément, et il méritait du bonheur. En voyant Oliver partir en direction de l'hôpital il ne put s'empêcher de se dire.

« Faites qu'elle s'en sorte... Il ne mérite pas ça... »

Sur le chemin de l'hôpital Oliver pensait à elle, certes Lance lui avait dit qu'elle allait bien, mais il n'était pas médecin... Il ne pouvait pas être sur, et si ça s'aggravait ? Et si elle ne s'en sortait pas ? Il chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête, sa femme ne pouvait pas le quitter, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, elle lui avait promit, et puis leur fille, leur petite Moira... Félicity ne pouvait pas abandonner leur princesse, ni lui. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

Une fois à l'hôpital, il se dirigea vers l'accueil, demanda à la secrétaire où se trouvait sa femme. Il entendit une voix derrière lui, lorsqu'il se retourna il fut surpris de voir son beau père.

« Walter ? »

« Bonjour Oliver, ça faisait longtemps. »

Bien qu'il soit heureux de le revoir, Oliver n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait trouver sa femme, au plus vite, être sur qu'elle allait bien la tenir dans ses bras et ne plus la lâcher.

« Je suis désolé, je suis là pour... »

« Je le sais, suis-moi, je te conduis à ta femme. »

Oliver était surpris, mais trop inquiet pour demander des explications.

« Elle va bien ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'étais avec elle, dans la bijouterie, la balle l'a atteinte à l'abdomen, mais n'a touché aucun point vital. Elle est ressortie aussitôt, elle a perdu pas mal de sang, les médecins ont arrêté l'hémorragie avant de partir dans l'ambulance. Elle va très bien. »

« Dieu merci... »

Walter put voir Oliver soulagé comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre Oliver entra sans frapper. Quand elle le vit, elle sourit, tenta de se redresser mais elle avait mal, Oliver alla vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, légèrement pour ne pas réveiller sa douleur, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, elle avait eu peur, peur de mourir, de ne plus revoir son mari.

« Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille Félicity... »

« Je te le promets, je suis désolée... »

Il s'écarta d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit tout aussi tendrement à son baiser, il garda ses mains sur ses joues et lui sourit, même s'il avait eu peur.

« Je suis désolée Oliver... »

Il lui posa un léger baiser de nouveau sur les lèvres avant de se retirer presque aussitôt.

« J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu... »

« Je suis là... Je ne vais nul part... »

Il la vit grimacer de douleur.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien, la douleur est supportable... Mais ils ont volé ton cadeau... »

Oliver sourit, malgré la situation, elle trouvait le moyen de penser à lui. Il posa un léger baiser sur son front.

« Idiote... C'est toi mon cadeau... Tant que je vous ai toi et notre fille, je me fiche du reste. »

Elle sourit et se rallongea, même si la douleur était supportable, elle avait quand même mal. Oliver se leva et lui dit qu'il allait rassurer Théa et les autres. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il demanda à Walter de veiller sur elle quelques minutes. Il accepta et rejoignit la jeune femme. Il était surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre...

« Je rêve où j'ai entendu Oliver parler de votre fille ? »

Félicity sourit.

« Vous ne rêvez pas, Oliver et moi avons une petite fille. Elle a trois ans. »

Elle demanda à Walter de lui donner son porte feuille dans son sac, il le fit et la jeune femme en sortit une photo de Moira. Elle lui montra.

« Elle est belle. »

« Oui... »

« Elle vous ressemble à tout les deux. »

« Je sais... Elle est parfaite. »

« Comment elle s'appelle ? »

Félicity sourit de nouveau se rappelant de sa discussion avec Oliver le jour de la naissance de leur fille...

« Moira... »

Walter sourit en entendant le prénom de la fillette.

« Ça lui va bien. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Oliver revint et vint s'asseoir près de sa femme qui lui prit la main sans hésiter.

« Théa arrive avec Moira, John et Lyla viendront plus tard avec Laurel, il y a un léger soucis. »

« Rien de grave ? »

« Ne t'inquiète de rien... Repose-toi. »

Elle s'allongea et finit par s'endormir, les médicaments donnés par les médecins commençaient à faire leur effet. Il la couvrit avec la couverture et resta à ses côtés, il remit une mèche qui couvrait ses yeux et la regarda dormir. Il avait eu tellement peur, mais elle allait bien, elle était en vie et devrait bientôt pouvoir sortir.

Walter regardait la scène attendrit, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Oliver puisse être comme ça un jour, et encore moins avec elle, mais il était heureux pour eux. Vraiment.

« Tu as l'air heureux Oliver. »

Il se tourna vers Walter en souriant.

« Je le suis... Mais je le serais encore plus quand elle rentrera à la maison avec moi. »

« Si ta mère était en vie... Je lui devrais un dîner au restaurant le plus chic de la ville... »

Oliver se retourna, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Sa mère était au courant ?

« Ma mère... ? »

« On vous a vu un soir, vous discutiez et ta mère a compris... Comment tu la regardais... »

« Il ne s'est rien passé à ce moment là... Je n'étais pas prêt. Même si je regrette de ne pas m'être décidé avant... On aurait eu plus de moment ensemble. »

« Ce n'est pas plus mal... Regardez-vous aujourd'hui, mariés, parents... Qui peut te dire ce qu'il en serait si vous étiez ensemble à ce moment là ? »

« C'est vrai... Je n'échangerais pas ce qu'on a... Jamais. »

Félicity remua un peu dans son sommeil, elle fit une petite grimace de douleur, Oliver bougea un peu son bras pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Il posa un léger baiser sur son front, juste comme ça, pour se rassurer, elle avait besoin de se reposer. Il se leva en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, doucement, Oliver avait prévenu sa sœur que Félicity se reposait.

Théa entra sans faire de bruit en tenant une poussette, Moira tenait fermement la poussette que tenait sa tante, impressionnée de se trouver dans un hôpital. Théa sourit en voyant Walter et vint le serrer dans ses bras, il lui avait manqué, même si beaucoup de choses avaient changés depuis son départ de Starling... Il restait de la famille quand même. Walter ne comprenait plus rien, il n'avait pas revu Oliver et Théa depuis si longtemps et tant de choses avaient changés, tout d'abord Oliver, marié à Félicity, père d'une petite fille de trois ans... Et puis maintenant Théa, mère d'un enfant elle aussi... Il était heureux... Mais perdu.

Oliver se leva et alla voir sa petite fille, il la prit dans ses bras et Moira passa ses bras autour du cou de son père.

« Maman fait dodo ? »

« Oui, elle est fatiguée, le docteur a dit qu'elle rentrerait bientôt à la maison. »

« Maman a mal ? »

Oliver s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de Félicity, Moira prit la main de sa mère et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Guéris vite maman. »

« Moira... Maman a très mal au ventre, donc il faut faire très attention, d'accord ? »

« Oui papa. »

Théa et Walter sortirent un moment, voulant laisser Oliver et Moira avec la jeune femme. Mais ils restèrent quand même juste devant la porte. Théa avait reprit la poussette ou dormait son fils de onze mois par peur qu'il se réveille et qu'il empêche Félicity de se reposer comme il faut.

« Ton frère est différent. »

Théa sourit. Walter avait pleins de question dans la tête, mais voyant que Théa semblait inquiète pour sa belle sœur, il préféra d'abord parler d'Oliver.

« Oui... Depuis qu'il a Félicity... Il est tellement différent, mais en bien, il est heureux. Et depuis qu'ils ont Moira... Ils l'est encore plus. »

« Tu as bien changé toi aussi. »

« Tu trouves ? »

« Tu as grandi Théa... Tu as l'air plus forte. »

Elle sourit, et oui Théa Queen avait beaucoup changé aussi, depuis le retour de son frère de l'île, que ce soit elle comme lui... Ils avaient changés, avaient grandis, avaient mûris. Ils étaient devenus plus fort l'un comme l'autre, les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés les avaient rapprochés, ils étaient plus unis que jamais. Théa était aussi devenue très proche avec Félicity, Laurel, John, Lyla et même Quentin Lance, ils étaient sa famille.

« Et un bébé en plus... Je ne m'attendais pas ça... »

Théa sourit en regardant son fils qui dormait à poings fermés dans sa poussette.

« Je suis heureux pour vous tous. Vous méritez d'être heureux. »

« Merci Walter. »

« Ça n'a pas du être facile tout ces changements... »

Elle sourit.

« Non c'est vrai... Je ne pensais pas devenir mère... Mais Jesse est ma vie maintenant, je ne changerais jamais ce que j'ai réussi à avoir... Et pour Oliver... Il est tellement... Paternel, je te jure, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait comme ça avec Moira... »

Ils se tournèrent et virent Oliver tenir sa fille sur ses genoux alors qu'il lui parlait doucement. Félicity dormait paisiblement, Moira écoutait son père alors qu'elle tenait la main de sa mère.

« J'ai été surprise... D'apprendre sa grossesse, mais Oliver était tellement heureux... Il est différent, et il aime être comme ça... Et puis regarde Moira... »

« Elle est adorable... »

« Oui... Elle ressemble à Félicity et à Oliver aussi. Et pour moi... Certes Jesse n'était pas prévu... Il est mon plus beau cadeau... »

Walter regarda encore ce portrait de famille, il était vraiment heureux pour eux, totalement heureux pour eux.

« Je vais y aller, je suis censé être à un rendez-vous d'affaire. »

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir Théa le retint par le bras.

« Walter... Ne disparaît plus de nos vies... Passe nous voir de temps en temps, Oliver en serait ravi, Félicity aussi... Et moi aussi. »

« Je vais essayer Théa. »

Oliver sortit un moment en voyant que son beau père allait partir. Il demanda à sa sœur de rejoindre la fillette qui était toujours près de sa mère. Théa sourit et alla rejoindre sa nièce. Il avait entendu la fin de la conversation entre sa sœur et lui.

« Théa a raison Walter... Et puis Moira et Jesse ont besoin d'un grand père... »

Il sourit et serra la main du jeune homme avant que celui ci ne rejoigne sa famille.

 **Alors pour le coup de Jesse... Et bah c'était pas prévu lol, j'y ai pensé comme ça, du coup le prochain chapitre sera un flash back de ce qu'il s'est passé, on saura qui est le père de Jesse, quand il a été conçu aussi ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

_Flash Back_

 _Le mariage d'Oliver et Félicity approchait à grand pas, le couple était plus heureux que jamais, ils avaient leur petite fille et bientôt ils allaient se marier devant tout leurs amis, devant leur famille. Il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'invités, ils avaient prévu un petit mariage avec seulement les gens les plus proches d'eux. Alors bien sur il y aurait John, Lyla, Sara, Laurel, Lance aussi était invité. Ce dernier avait été heureux qu'ils pensent à lui malgré le passé assez tumultueux entre Oliver et lui. Mais c'est Oliver lui même qui avait tenu à l'inviter._

 _Ils avaient aussi invité leurs amis de Central City qui avait été là pour eux quand ils en avaient eu besoin, ceux ci avaient été ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle et avaient promis de tous venir le jour J._

 _Félicity avait déjà choisi sa robe, une belle robe blanche... Bien que techniquement, elle n'ai pas le droit de porter de robe blanche vu qu'ils avaient déjà un enfant... Elle avait passé près d'une heure à déblatérer à ce sujet avec les filles, mais elle avait fini par craquer et avait choisi cette robe. Tout était prêt pour le grand jour._

 _La veille du mariage, Oliver était venu trouver John, ils avaient prévu une soirée entre mec pendant que les filles avaient leur soirée filles, bien qu'elles aient deux enfants à s'occuper en même temps._

 _« Nerveux Oliver ? »_

 _« Non, pourquoi je devrais ? »_

 _« Tu vas te marier... J'étais nerveux moi. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas de raison de l'être. »_

 _« Alors soit tu es le mec le plus calme que je connaisse à ne pas être nerveux à l'idée de se marier... Soit tu cache bien ton jeu... »_

 _« En fait... »_

 _John sourit, il connaissait bien son ami, savait que ce dernier cachait bien ce qu'il ressentait._

 _« Dis-moi... »_

 _« Je ne suis pas nerveux à l'idée de me marier avec elle... Elle et Moira sont tout pour moi... Je suis juste inquiet à l'idée de ne pas lui convenir... »_

 _« J'ai pensé la même chose... Avec Lyla... Et tu continueras de penser ça toute ta vie Oliver... Mais elle t'aime, et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. »_

 _« Oui, ça je ne doute pas. »_

 _« Alors qu'est-ce qui te fais douter ? »_

 _« J'ai toujours l'impression... De ne pas faire assez bien... Qu'il me manque quelque chose pour la rendre heureuse. »_

 _« Oliver... Vous avez tout... Vous avez tout les deux un bon travail, vous continuez de jouer aux héros de temps à autres... Vous avez une petite fille magnifique... Et surtout, vous vous avez vous... Vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre. »_

 _Oliver sourit, son ami avait raison, comme toujours, il n'avait pas à douter, il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé, une femme, une fille, une vie parfaite, le bonheur. Il était heureux. Il avala une gorgée de sa bière et sourit de nouveau._

 _« J'ai du mal à croire que je vais me marier demain... »_

 _John se mit à rire, lui aussi avait du mal à croire que ses amis se mariaient demain, il espérait tellement ça, depuis si longtemps._

 _Le lendemain, Félicity était dans le petit salon qui avait été préparé pour elle, elle était coiffée, les cheveux détachés avec une simple tresse pour tenir sa mèche... Elle savait que Oliver adorait ses cheveux quand ils étaient lâchés. Alors pour elle c'était normal de les laisser comme ça. Son maquillage était naturel aussi, elle avait fait plusieurs tentatives avant de se décider à un maquillage simple. Théa entra dans la salle et poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant sa future belle sœur aussi radieuse. Félicity essuya une rapide larme qui avait coulé avant qu'elle entre._

 _« Oh ! Pourquoi tu pleures, ne pleures pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »_

 _« C'est l'émotion, c'est tout... Je suis heureuse, ce sont des larmes de joie Théa, promis. »_

 _« Tant mieux. »_

 _Quand le moment arriva, elle quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son futur mari... Elle avait hâte d'être enfin mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle rejoignit la salle de réception et oublia tout en voyant son fiancé qui l'attendait devant la personne qui allait les unir. Elle avança sure d'elle et vint prendre sa main dans la sienne. Elle résistait à l'envie de l'embrasser tout de suite, sans attendre, mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas bien vu. Elle jeta un œil à leur fille qui était sur Laurel, la fillette regardait ses parents sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait._

 _La cérémonie fut brève, après l'échange des vœux, la traditionnelle question qui demandait si quelqu'un s'opposait à ce mariage et l'échange des alliances... Oliver et Félicity purent enfin s'embrasser pour la première fois en tant que mari et femme. Ils restèrent ainsi un très long moment, à s'embrasser, se moquant des personnes présente, cette journée était à eux, c'était leur jour, leur bonheur. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent. Oliver replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et colla son front au sien._

 _« Je vous aime madame Queen... »_

 _Elle sourit et lui répondit sincèrement._

 _« Je vous aime aussi monsieur Queen... Et j'adore mon nouveau nom. »_

 _Il sourirent, ils étaient mariés, leur vie pouvait continuer._

 _Ce soir là, le couple dansait doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils avaient l'air de refuser de se lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Théa sourit en voyant son frère aussi heureux, elle ne pensait pas le voir encore plus heureux. Elle venait de danser avec Barry, puis avec Diggle, elle avait bu un peu trop de champagne, elle alla prévenir son frère qu'elle sortait prendre l'air. Elle était sur le balcon de la salle ou Félicity s'était préparée avant le mariage. Elle resta quelques minutes avant d'entendre une voix derrière elle, elle se braqua, ses réflexes de défense prenant le dessus dans ces cas là._

 _Quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux... Elle ne pensait pas le revoir un jour, ne pensait pas qu'il reviendrait... Roy. Elle sourit et alla droit dans ses bras, il l'accueillit avec plaisir, la serrant dans ses bras lui aussi._

 _« Tu aurais du venir plus tôt ! »_

 _« J'étais là... J'ai tout vu... Félicity m'a dit de venir, mais je ne pouvais pas me montrer... Je suis heureux pour eux. »_

 _Ils restèrent un moment à parler, ils parlaient de tout ce qui s'était passé, de Moira, de leur nouvelle façon de travailler. Roy était admiratif de ce qu'ils faisaient, même s'il n'était plus en ville, il suivait avec plaisir tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa ville de cœur._

 _« Et toi ? Tu vas bien ? »_

 _« Oui, ça va, j'ai une belle vie, je m'en sors bien... Même si parfois, je ne résiste pas à l'envie d'être un héros... »_

 _« Quand on y à goûté... C'est dur de résister... Je te comprends tout à fait. »_

 _Roy et Théa ne résistèrent pas, ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que c'était une erreur, qu'ils se faisaient plus de mal que de bien mais ils ne pouvaient pas résister, ils étaient comme attirés l'un vers l'autre, sans pouvoir se contrôler, sans vouloir résister._

 _Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, il était parti, elle savait qu'il l'aurait fait, savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, pas du tout. Si il n'était pas parti avant son réveil... Elle serait partie avant le sien... Elle remerciait Roy pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son frère, vraiment, grâce à lui, Oliver et Félicity étaient heureux, plus qu'heureux même._

 _Six mois plus tard._

 _Oliver et Félicity venaient d'arriver aux urgences, Laurel les avait appeler pour leur dire que Théa venait d'arriver. Moira était à la crèche donc ils étaient là juste tout les deux. Laurel les accueilli rapidement. Ils étaient inquiet pour la jeune femme._

 _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

 _« Franchement j'en sais rien... On discutait d'une mission pour ce soir au repère et d'un coup elle a commencé à se plaindre de douleur horrible. Ça ne passait pas »_

 _« Elle a été blessée hier ? »_

 _« Non, pas du tout. Tout s'est très bien passé. »_

 _Ils durent attendre près d'une heure avant qu'un médecin vienne leur parler. Oliver alla vers lui inquiet._

 _« Votre sœur va bien monsieur Queen, ne vous en faites pas. »_

 _« Que se passe-t-il alors ? »_

 _« C'est euh... Compliqué... »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _Félicity était venue prendre la main de son mari qui la serra doucement._

 _« Votre sœur est enceinte... De six mois... Et elle semble aussi surprise que vous. »_

 _« Quoi ?! »_

 _« Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte avant qu'on lui annonce... Les douleurs étaient des contractions... Elle a perdu du sang aussi. On a réussi à stopper le travail. Mais elle va devoir se reposer. »_

 _Le couple avait du mal à croire ce qu'il se passait, Théa était enceinte de six mois... Elle devait être perdue, totalement perdue. Félicity alla rejoindre sa belle sœur pendant que Oliver parlait au médecin._

 _Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit Théa, en train de pleurer, elle avait l'air effrayée, perdue, désemparée. Félicity alla s'asseoir près d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle ne lui demanda pas si ça allait, elle savait que ce n'était pas la question à poser pour le moment._

 _« Ça va aller Théa... Tu vas voir. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'un bébé ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire... C'est ton bébé... Ton choix... »_

 _« J'ai peur Félicity... »_

 _La jeune femme vint enlacer sa belle sœur et la serra contre elle un long moment, elle voulait la rassurer même si elle savait que ce serait difficile. Quand elles se séparèrent, Félicity essuya les larmes qui avaient coulés sur les joues de Théa._

 _« D'abord est-ce que tu veux bien me dire qui est le père de ce bébé ? »_

 _Théa sourit._

 _« Roy... »_

 _Félicity ferma les yeux et sourit à son tour._

 _« Bien sur... Qui d'autre... Il était bien à notre mariage, pas vrai ? J'ai cru le voir te rejoindre, mais je n'étais pas sure... »_

 _« Oui... »_

 _« Au moins cet enfant est d'un homme que tu aimes... »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... ? »_

 _« Théa... Tu dois bien réfléchir... Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Cet enfant influencera toute ta vie. »_

 _Théa se rallongea, elle était encore épuisée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle ferma les yeux et Félicity sourit._

 _« Ok... Je vais te dire comment je me suis sentie en apprenant que j'attendais Moira... Je ne dis pas ça pour t'influencer, ni quoi que ce soit... Je veux juste que tu saches que même les plus grandes peurs... Peuvent donner de magnifiques résultats... »_

 _Théa rouvrit ses yeux, prête à écouter ce que Félicity voulait lui dire. Alors elle lui dit, elle lui parla de sa colère en découvrant le test de grossesse positif, elle lui parla de sa peur de parler à Oliver, de son choix de choisir Oliver plutôt que cet enfant. De son hésitation à avorter sans jamais lui en parler... Elle lui dis ça avec quelques tremblements dans la voix..._

 _« Ollie t'en aurait voulu... »_

 _« Je sais... Je m'en serais voulu aussi... Mais il m'a entendu parler à Lyla... Il m'a tout dit le soir même, on a décidé d'avoir ce bébé... D'avoir notre fille alors que je savais au fond de moi qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. C'était notre enfant... Il devait naître, même si je devais perdre Oliver... Mais encore une fois... J'ai eu peur pour rien... Il voulait ce bébé autant que moi... »_

 _« Mais tu avais Ollie... Moi je ne peux pas avoir Roy... »_

 _« Tu ne seras pas seule Théa, quoi que tu décides, tu ne seras pas seule. Je serais là, Oliver aussi, Laurel, et John, et Lyla... On sera tous là pour t'épauler quelque soit ta décision. »_

 _Théa ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était perdue, quand elle vit son frère rentrer, le sourire aux lèvres, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, à côté de sa femme. Il lui prit la main et la serra doucement._

 _« J'ai parlé au médecin... Il dit que tu vas devoir te reposer pendant un bon moment, le temps de récupérer. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas quoi faire... »_

 _« Je me doute, réfléchis bien Théa, c'est très important, la décision la plus importante de ta vie. »_

 _Théa était perdue, vraiment, même en rentrant, avec son frère et sa belle sœur qui refusaient de la laisser seule à ce moment, elle était terrifiée._

 _Elle s'était demandée quoi faire... Pour la ville, étant enceinte, elle ne pouvait plus parcourir les rues à la recherches de criminels... Quand elle avait dit ça à son frère et à sa belle sœur, Oliver n'avait pas su quoi dire... C'était une chose de venir les aider pour les affaires les plus sensibles, mais reprendre son rôle à plein temps... Il ne pouvait pas, il avait choisit sa femme, leur fille, leur famille... Mais Félicity était venue le rejoindre, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui..._

 _« Tu dois le faire Oliver... »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Redeviens un héros... Je sais que ça te manque, et en plus ta sœur a besoin de toi. »_

 _Il allait refuser mais elle le fit taire par un baiser._

 _« Oliver, je sais que tu m'aimes, que tu aimes notre fille, notre vie, je sais que tu ne laisseras rien se mettre entre nous, je sais que c'est ce qui compte le plus pour toi. Nous. Alors je sais que même si tu redeviens ce héros... Rien ne changera, parce que je sais que tu nous aimeras toujours. »_

 _« Toujours... Vous passerez toujours avant tout. »_

 _« Alors vas-y... Redeviens un héros, mon héros... Même si tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être... Mais je t'en supplies Oliver... Sois prudent... Je ne veux pas recevoir un coup de fil me disant que tu ne rentreras pas... Je ne veux pas te perdre. »_

 _Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la serrer contre lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, il posa un léger baiser sur son front._

 _« Je te le promets Félicity. »_

 _La première chose à laquelle Théa avant pensé c'était d'abandonner ce bébé, de le confier à l'adoption, mais cette idée avait vite été effacé, l'idée de ne plus voir ce bébé lui était insupportable, elle ne pourrait vivre ça... C'était une partie d'elle et de Roy... Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre aussi._

 _« Tu vas le garder alors ? »_

 _« Oui... Je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter de ne plus le voir... Et... Je l'aime déjà... »_

 _Félicity sourit, elle allait soutenir sa belle sœur, elle aurait ce bébé, et ferait de son mieux pour l'aider._

 _Le jour de l'accouchement, ce fut Félicity qui est allée avec elle en salle d'accouchement, elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Oliver était resté dans la salle d'attente, Moira était chez leur voisine qui avait accepté de s'occuper d'elle, le temps que tout soit fini. L'accouchement dura plusieurs heures, près de huit heures même, Théa n'en pouvait plus, mais elle avait hâte de tenir son fils... Un garçon, elle avait été heureuse de savoir qu'elle aurait un fils. Quand enfin elle put entendre le premier cri de son bébé, elle se mit à pleurer, de joie. La sage femme lui mit le bébé sur son ventre et elle l'entoura de ses bras. Félicity essuya aussi une larme qui avait coulé elle était heureuse d'avoir un neveu._

 _Plus tard, alors que Oliver, était avec elles, il admirait son neveu qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère._

 _« Tu as fait du bon travail Speedy... Il est magnifique. »_

 _« Merci Ollie. »_

 _« Comment il s'appelle alors ? »_

 _« Jesse... Jesse Roy Queen. »_

 _« Jesse ? C'est joli, j'aime beaucoup. »_

 _Ils sourirent et admirèrent Jesse qui dormait toujours. Théa hésitait entre deux prénoms depuis plusieurs semaines, elle hésitait entre Jesse et Charly... Elle avait finit par choisir Jesse, mais avait refusé de leur dire, disant qu'elle n'avait pas su le prénom de sa nièce avant, et que donc ils ne connaîtraient pas le nom de leur neveu non plus._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Théa regardait son fils qui commençait à se réveiller doucement dans sa poussette. Elle le prit dans ses bras et entra dans la chambre, rassurée de voir que sa belle sœur allait bien mieux.

« Désolée de t'avoir inquiéter Théa... »

« Évite de me refaire une peur pareille, ok ? »

« Promis. »

Théa s'assit sur le lit, tenant toujours Jesse qui était bien réveillé maintenant. Moira alla vers son cousin et lui fit des petites grimaces pour le faire sourire. Leur vie avait bien changé, à eux deux... Mais ils étaient heureux... Ils n'étaient plus les Queen dévergondés qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, aujourd'hui, ils étaient une famille plus unis que jamais.

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce passage, normalement, encore un chapitre et c'est fini ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

Félicity put sortir deux jours plus tard, avec l'ordre de se reposer et de ne pas faire d'effort. Oliver jura au médecin que sa femme ne quittera pas le lit tant qu'elle n'ira pas mieux. Félicity avait roulé des yeux devant tant de protection. Un infirmier devait passer changer son pansement mais Oliver refusa, disant qu'il avait un ami qui s'en occuperait... Une fois le médecin parti, Oliver finit de préparer le sac de son épouse en faisant attention aux dessins fait par Moira. Félicity se redressa doucement un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors comme ça tu ne vas pas laisser un infirmier professionnel prendre soin de moi ? »

« Non madame Queen... Personne d'autre ne regardera ce qu'il y a sous ses vêtements. »

« Et tu laisses John le faire ? »

« John ne passe pas son temps à essayer de te draguer... »

« Oliver ! »

Il embrassa tendrement son épouse avant l'aider à se relever.

« Cet infirmier t'a regardé tout du long quand il a changé ton pansement ce matin... J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer... »

« C'est son métier... »

« Qu'il regarde ta blessure, tes contusions... Je l'accepte... Mais ceci... »

Il caressa tendrement sa poitrine avant de remonter la main jusqu'à son cou et de l'embrasser encore.

« Personne ne les regarde sauf moi... »

« Bien monsieur Queen... Je ne dirais plus rien quant-à votre jalousie maladive... »

« Je n'aime pas qu'un autre te regarde... »

« Et moi qu'un autre que toi me regarde... »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, en silence à se regarder, à se sourire. Ils se fichaient de la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin rentrer à la maison.

Ce soir là, alors que Moira dormait dans sa chambre, Félicity demanda de l'aide à son mari pour se changer, la douleur était encore présente et elle avait du mal à se changer seule. Oliver arriva et l'aida à retirer son T shirt. Il se figea en voyant la blessure, passa doucement ses doigts dessus en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire du mal. Félicity se rendit compte du malaise de son mari, elle posa une main sous son menton et le fit la regarder.

« Je vais bien... Je suis rentrée Oliver. »

« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer... »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas... Je suis là, avec toi, avec Moira. Je vais bien. »

« J'aurais pu te perdre... »

« Oliver... Je t'ai promis... Que tu ne me perdras jamais... »

Il baissa le regard de nouveau vers la blessure à peine cicatrisée. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui sourit, elle savait que son mari était terrifié à l'idée de les perdre elle et leur fille, il n'arrivait pas à effacer cette peur.

« Oliver... Tu te souviens quand je t'ai quitté à notre retour ? »

Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, ne pouvant définitivement pas oublier son angoisse, sa peur, sa tristesse qu'elle soit partie pendant deux jours...

« Je suis partie car je pensais que tu serais plus heureux... Mais maintenant, je ne partirais pas, car je sais que tu ne seras pas heureux sans moi... »

« Je ne pourrais jamais l'être... Je sais... Que je devrais vivre... Pour notre fille... Mais sans toi... »

« Je le sais... Mais je ne compte aller nul part, je compte rester avec toi, et avec Moira. »

« Je t'aime... »

Il posa son front contre le sien et sourit, passa ses mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher d'elle.

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver, et je te promets que tu ne me perdras pas... »

Il la serra dans ses bras et s'allongea à ses côtés puis il la garda contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, il avait craint de la perdre, mais elle était là, dans ses bras, et il savait qu'elle ne la quitterait pas, qu'il resterait avec lui et avec leur fille.

 _Deux ans plus tard._

Félicity était en train de vérifier que le gâteau d'anniversaire de sa fille était bien parfait, c'était au moins la cinquième fois qu'elle vérifiait, mais elle voulait être sure que l'anniversaire des cinq ans de leur princesse soit mémorable. Comme chaque anniversaire en faite... Elle sourit en posant les bougies, elle ne alluma pas, il était encore trop tôt pour ça. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de la maison en entendant sa fille et Sara qui jouaient dans le jardin. Elles étaient accompagnés de Théa, Lyla et Laurel, Jesse jouait avec Diggle un peu plus loin. Elle entendit la sonnette de l'entrée et son mari lui dire qu'il y allait.

« Je te rejoins ! »

« Ok ! »

Elle remis le gâteau au frais et rejoignit son mari qui venait d'ouvrir à Walter. Elle sourit en le voyant et il alla saluer la jeune femme.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, très bien, Moira est juste aussi impatiente que son père, mais ça va. »

« Hey ! »

Ils sourirent lors que Félicity toucha doucement son ventre bien arrondis.

« Et lui, ça va ? »

« Oui, il va très bien il remue juste beaucoup depuis ce matin. »

Oliver posa également sur le ventre de sa femme, leur fils... Ils avaient du mal à y croire, un deuxième enfant, Aidan, ce bébé était prévu, mais quand ils avaient décidés de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Moira, ils n'avaient pas pensés que ça arriverait si vite, à peine un mois après leur décision, Félicity était venue au Verdant une fin d'après midi pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il avait été ravi, heureux, plus heureux que jamais. Elle était enceinte de huit mois maintenant, leur bébé allait très bien et grandissait bien également. Tout allait pour le mieux.

« Aidan est comme son père aussi alors... »

« Oui... Pauvre de moi. »

« Je te signale que je suis là mon cœur... »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa légèrement avant de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout.

Un peu plus tard, Oliver vit sa famille en train de discuter dans le jardin, tous gardant un œil sur les enfants. Il était heureux, plus qu'heureux, depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la ville avec Félicity il n'avait jamais cessé d'être heureux, d'être comblé et d'être enfin l'homme qu'il rêvait d'être, l'homme qu'il voulait. Il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait rêver, une femme magnifique, une petite fille adorable, un fils à venir, une sœur plus proche de lui que jamais, un neveu adorable, et des amis... Qui étaient autant de sa famille... Et puis Walter... Qui avait accepté de garder contact avec eux après la fusillade, il venait les voir de temps en temps au début, avant de venir de plus en plus souvent, Moira et Jesse l'appelaient même « grand-père », et Aidan en ferait tout autant.

Il sourit en voyant sa femme se rapprocher de lui pour réclamer un baiser. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A nous... »

« Des regrets ? »

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau...

« Jamais mon cœur, je ne regrette absolument rien, ni toi, ni Moira, ni Aidan... Vous trois, vous êtes tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré... Je vous aime... »

« Je t'aime aussi, et toi aussi c'est toi que j'ai toujours voulu... »

Il se pencha de nouveau et l'embrassa tendrement avant d'être obligé de se séparer en sentant leur fille tirer sur leurs bras pour avoir ses cadeaux.

« Vite maman ! Vite papa ! Je veux mes cadeaux ! »

« On vient Princesse. »

« Vite ! »

Moira alla rejoindre leur famille qui avait posé les cadeaux de la fillette sur la table du jardin. En voyant ce tableau parfait, Oliver comme Félicity se disait que en effet... C'était parfait.

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic, je sais l'épilogue est court, mais je voulais vraiment le faire ^^**

 **Pour ma prochaine fic, j'ai commencé à l'écrire, elle ne sera pas longue, ça c'est sur, mais j'aime déjà beaucoup ce que j'ai écrit ^^ déjà plus de 20 pages... Et c'est loin d'être fini... J'ai pleins d'idées encore ^^, la fic s'appellera Ghost ( et pas du tout fantastique hein )**


End file.
